Le sourire de son père
by Saraadvg
Summary: OS SuLay, Fluff, domestic, au! rec Junmyeon et Yixing connaissent déjà la félicité. Ils ont eu la chance de trouver leur moitié, pourtant quelque chose leur manque. Peuvent -ils vraiment espérer recevoir encore plus que le bonheur que de s'être trouvé ?
1. Chapter 1

Le sourire de son père

Il n'y a pas de vent et le temps est plutôt clément - pour une fois. Junmyeon se dit qu'il devrait en profiter et décide de ne pas prendre le métro pour rentrer chez lui. Le chemin n'est pas long mais à son grand malheur il ne l'emprunte pas autant qu'il le souhaiterai. Architecte dans un grand cabinet, il allait bientôt pouvoir passer à son compte. Il espérait ainsi pouvoir organiser ses heures et se débloquer plus de temps libre afin de le consacrer à son mari.

Pas que Yixing n'ai pas non plus un travail prenant, mais au moins celui-ci se trouvait au plus près - littéralement chez eux. Le jeune homme était artiste sculpteur, son studio était au dessus de leur garage, dans une grande pièce sous les toits qu'ils avaient aménagés dès leur emménagement. Yixing s'y enfermait plus souvent que Junmyeon ne le souhaiterait mais il comptait sur sa persuasion pour le convaincre de quitter plus souvent son antre quand il serait à la maison.

En attendant, il lui restait encore quelques semaines de patience avant d'enfin pouvoir prendre son envol et profiter de sa nouvelle liberté. Plus de patrons, plus de contraintes autres que celles qu'il s'imposait.

Remontant le col de sa veste, il glisse ses mains dans ses poches et reprend sa route. Il appréciait vraiment ce moment où il avait ces quelques minutes devant lui pour marcher et simplement regarder le monde autour de lui.

Le chemin était un peu plus long en prenant par le parc mais Junmyeon aimait déambuler en observant les nouveaux arrangements floraux. Invariablement ses pas le ramenaient au même endroit. Il n'aurait pas du, il le savait. C'était se faire du mal que de revenir là mais ... il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Une fois de plus, il s'asseyait sur son banc - celui du coin, derrière le buisson de magnolias - et essayait de ne pas se faire trop remarquer. Son spot était un peu à l'écart de ceux que les parents utilisaient pour surveiller leurs enfants, il ne voulait pas passer pour un pervers à venir parfois passer un instant dans la zone de jeux d'enfants alors que lui même n'en avait pas.

Et c'était son plus grand malheur. Évidement, il était réaliste, il savait qu'avoir un enfant de façon naturelle était plutôt inaccessible étant donné qu'il était marié à un autre homme. Mais Junmyeon avait toujours voulu avoir des enfants, et il refusait de faire une croix dessus simplement parce que la biologie n'allait pas dans son sens. Yixing et lui avait ouvert un dossier dans une agence d'adoption .. ils attendaient.

Le délais qu'on leur avait donné allait bientôt être dépassé, il aurait déjà du recevoir un coup de fil leur annonçant la validation - ou au contraire le rejet - de leur dossier. Ce retard lui faisait penser que la décision n'était pas positive.

Un regard vers les balançoires et Junmyeon tente de chasser les pensées négatives qui revenaient invariablement monopoliser son esprit. Cet endroit c'était en quelque sorte la petite seconde l'illusion qu'il s'autorisait quand sa journée avait été particulièrement pesante. Il regardait les enfants jouer, se poursuivre, tester de nouveaux jeux ; mais plus que tout son attention revenait toujours vers les parents. Ils avaient ces gestes, ces attentions et ces sourires qu'il rêvait d'avoir. C'était étrange à dire mais pour Junmyeon la fonction de parent pouvait se lire dans le langage corporel d'un adulte. C'était comme si leurs sourires et leurs regards étaient différents quand ils avaient des enfants. Junmyeon les voyait plus éclatants, plus aimants. C'est ce qu'il voulait aussi. Il voulait avoir l'air aussi épanoui, il voulait être celui qui guiderait une nouvelle vie vers son épanouissement... mais il commençait à douter que cela arriverait un jour.

Inspirant profondément, il se décide à quitter son banc avant qu'un parent ne viennent le voir pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, à regarder des enfants jouer - ceux qui avaient déjà des enfants ne comprendrait pas.

Le chemin est plus pesant une fois le parc passé et Junmyeon accélère le pas pour rentrer au plus vite chez lui. Une fois la porte passée, il n'entend aucun bruit et pose simplement son manteau dans l'entrée avant d'aller directement dans l'atelier. Il y retrouve bien évidemment son mari qui n'a pas du sortir de la journée s'il juge l'avancée de son travail.

Avançant précautionneusement dans la pièce, il passe une main dans son dos avant de se pencher vers sa dernière création.

"Tu as ajouté de la céramique au pied ?"

Yixing passe un bras autour de sa taille et laisse sa tête reposer sur son flanc.

"J'avais besoin de plus de stabilité et je pense le faire plus haut que prévu."

Junmyeon et Yixing s'étaient rencontrés à la fac. Tout les deux étudiants en art - le premier en Dessin et architecture, le second en Création - spécialisé en sculpture. Il n'avait fallu qu'une soirée organisée par le département pour que Yixing tombe amoureux du souriant BDE qui semblait si charmant envers tous le monde. Il lui avait ensuite fallu plusieurs semaines pour obtenir leur premier rendez-vous. Junmyeon était toujours entouré de tellement de personnes, il semblait toujours si occupé, Yixing avait du mettre sa timidité de côté pour initier un premier contact.

Leur premier date avait été un échec complet, il avait été en retard, le restaurant qu'il avait choisi était infect, ils avaient loupé l'heure pour la visite de la galerie où il voulait l'emmener.. et il se demandait toujours par quel miracle Junmyeon avait bien voulu le revoir, mais cela avait été le cas.

Mariés juste après leur remise de diplôme tout le monde avait prédit leur séparation dans les cinq années suivantes. Qui épousait son amour de fac ? Sa première vraie relation ? Ils étaient devenus sourds aux mises en garde et avaient décidés de tenter leur chance. Cela leur avait plutôt réussi. Tous étaient si sûr qu'ils ne se supporteraient plus au bout de quelques années de vie commune qu'ils en étaient devenu des plus complices. Mariés depuis neuf ans, la perspective de se voir vieillir ensemble ne leur faisait pas peur. Ce qui l'était cependant c'était de rester seuls. Tous les deux avaient ce même désir de pouvoir un jour voir grandir un enfant entre leurs bras mais, ... plus le temps passait et plus il doutait de voir ce projet se réaliser.

Ils en avaient beaucoup parlé et s'était préparés à toutes les situations. Ils s'étaient promis que même si cela ne devait jamais arriver, ils parviendraient à surmonter cette déception, ensemble. Ils n'étaient pas prêt à abandonner, pas encore, mais si malheureusement ce jour devait arriver, ils voulaient se dire qu'ils avaient tout tentés et qu'ils vivraient leur vie pour leur couple, dispensant leur amour pour leurs neveux et nièces.

Laissant Yixing finir de ranger son travail du jour, Junmyeon se dirige vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Il est rapidement rejoint par son compagnon qui sent bien qu'aujourd'hui est un jour sans et décide de lui masser les épaules tandis qu'ils finissent leur soirée sur le canapé.

"Tu as finis plus tôt aujourd'hui ?

-Comme mon patron sait que je vais bientôt partir, il me donne de moins en moins de dossier."

Yixing hoche lentement la tête.

"Tu es passé par le parc avoues ?"

Il a ce regard sûr de lui et Junmyeon n'essaie même pas de feindre l'innocence, son mari le connaît trop bien.

"Je n'y suis resté que quelques minutes."

Yixing soupire en posant serrant plus fort sur ses bras pour le coller contre son torse. Sa tête s'enfuie dans le creux de son cou.

"Tu te fais du mal. Ça ne t'apporte rien d'aller là-bas.

Je sais.. c'est juste que.. j'aimerais qu'on puisse y aller aussi.

-Je sais bien, et ça se fera peut-être mais aller au parc regarder les enfants ne te fais qu'avoir l'air louche." Yixing voit bien la peine que mon mari essaie de cacher en détournant le regard, alors il prend un ton plus humoristique. "Pourquoi gâches -tu nos cartouches comme ça ? Si on finis par avoir un enfant il ne pourra même pas aller au parc parce que tu seras catalogué comme le pervers qui venait toujours s'asseoir sur le même banc pour espionner.

-Je n'espionne pas.

-Je sais bien, mais tu sais de quoi ça à l'air de l'extérieur."

Junmyeon se retourne dans son étreinte pour presser sa joue contre sa poitrine et passe ses mains dans son dos.

"Tu crois qu'ils appelleront un jour ? Si c'était positif, il l'aurait déjà fait non ?

-Ça on en sait rien."

Yixing remonte le visage de son mari vers le sien et passe ses pouces sur ses joues avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Lui aussi aurait aimé avoir déjà une réponse. Il vivait sur le qui vive, ne quittait jamais son téléphone des yeux au cas où. Il comprenait parfaitement la déception de son mari mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'être tout les deux défaitistes alors il prenait le parti d'être celui qui restait positif. Passant une main dans les cheveux de son mari, il lui murmura à l'oreille une fois encore que tout irais bien.

Ce soir était l'un de ces où ils étaient plus mélancoliques que de coutume mais pour essayer de se changer les idées ils allumèrent la télévision et regardèrent un film avant d'aller se coucher. C'était difficile de vivre leur vie de cette façon, dans l'attente.

Pourtant ils n'eurent que quelques jours de plus à attendre avant que finalement la réponse qu'ils attendaient tant ne leur parviennent. C'était un matin et Yixing était dans la salle de bain à se laver les dents tandis que Junmyeon finissait de remplir son thermos. Au début il fut surpris d'entre le bruit d'une mélodie au loin. Il m'y quelques instants avant de réaliser que c'était sa sonnerie de téléphone. Se précipitant vers son sac, il plongea la main et au fond et à tâtons finit par le trouver avant que la sonnerie ne cesse. Un coup d'œil à l'expéditeur lui appris que le numéro n'était pas enregistré dans ses contacts. Décrochant quand même, il prononça un petit "allo" hésitant.

"Mr. Kim ? Oui, j'espère ne pas vous déranger ? Je suis Mme Hyun de l'agence d'adoption.

-Oh, bonjour. Non vous ne me dérangez absolument pas." Délaissant son thermos, il se rue vers la salle de bain pour rejoindre Yixing. D'un signe de la main il attire son attention et articule en silence le nom de l'agence. En une enjambée, Yixing est contre lui et Junmyeon décolle le téléphone de son oreille pour mettre le haut parleur.

"Oui, vous nous aviez envoyé un dossier et aviez déjà eu l'entretien téléphonique avec l'un de mes collègues, c'est bien cela ?

-Oui, tout à fait." Junmyeon espère que sa voix n'est pas trop tremblante. Il sent Yixing passer un bras autour de sa taille et poser sa tête contre sa joue. Son étreinte est chaude, réconfortante.

"Je vous appelle pour vous annoncer que pour l'instant nous avons donné un avis favorable à votre dossier...

-Oh merci !" L'exclamation sort, naturelle, Yixing ne peut s'en empêcher et Junmyeon le presse plus fort contre lui.

"Ce n'est qu'une première validation, et pour accéder à l'étape suivante - si c'est toujours votre projet ? -... " elle suspend sa phrase et Yixing et Junmyeon sont trop abasourdi pour comprendre la question qui s'y cache. Finalement, Junmyeon est le premier à se ressaisir.

"Oui, bien sûr. Nous sommes très heureux que cette première étape soit déjà positive et nous sommes près à faire ce qu'il faut pour la suite.

-Bien, alors pour commencer j'aimerais programmer un entretien pour qu'on puisse se rencontrer en face à face et parler de votre projet "parental" si je puis dire.

-Bien sûr. Pour quand voulez-vous organisez cela ?"

La prise de rendez-vous est rapide. Junmyeon prend le premier créneau qui lui est proposé - le plus tôt - qu'importe s'il devra décaler des rendez-vous pour cela. Yixing a un emploi du temps assez flexible de toute façon, il se contente de hocher la tête à tout ce qui est proposé.

La conversation ne s'éternise pas, la femme reconfirme le rendez-vous - prévu pour la semaine suivante - et leur souhaite une bonne journée.

Junmyeon met un moment à réaliser, ses yeux restent baissés sur son téléphone. Il se laisse aller entre les bras de Yixing et ne reprend pied avec la réalité que quand il sent une larme couler sur sa joue. Il remonte alors vivement la tête et remarque que Yixing semble aussi ému. Remontant ses mains le long de sa nuque, il presse ses paumes sur ses joues et rapproche son visage du sien. Leur front se frôlent et Junmyeon ferme un instant les yeux.

"Ils ont validés le dossier."

Sa voix est aussi douce qu'un murmure. Ses lèvres se pressent contre celles de son époux. Leur baiser a le goût du soulagement, du bonheur. Ils en oublient un instant le temps qui file et profitent de leur étreinte. L'instant semble sur-réel, comme suspendu. Ce n'était qu'une première étape, rien n'était encore sûr mais c'était un pas en avant, il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de leur rêve jusqu'à présent.

La réalité les reprend de façon brusque quand un klaxon dans la rue leur rappelle que la terre ne s'est pas arrêté de tourner. Junmyeon aimerait rester, profiter de cet instant de bonheur avec Yixing mais il ne peut pas se permettre d'être en retard au travail. Qu'il ne lui reste encore que quelques semaines à tenir ne lui permettait pas d'être plus laxiste. Au contraire, il espérait pouvoir récupérer des clients de son ancien patron, élargir son cercle et même créer son réseau pour pouvoir se lancer en libéral. Pour cela il avait besoin que son comportement soit irréprochable et son image parfaitement professionnelle.

Afin de ne pas se quitter comme cela, Yixing lui propose de l'emmener au travail, il viendra le chercher le soir aussi. Peut-être devraient-ils même célébrer - ce n'était pas un jour ordinaire.

Junmyeon le sent bien. Il vit sa journée comme perché sur un nuage. Sa tête n'est absolument pas à ce qu'il fait mais il parvient à sauver les apparences. Son cœur l'entraîne vers les sommets les plus hauts avant de le faire chuter de toute sa hauteur. Comme piégé dans un rollercoster des sentiments divers l'étreignent. Les questions affluent et d'autant sa joie est intense, que ses peurs refont surface. Allaient-ils réussir à passer la seconde étape ? Et si tout cela n'était que de faux espoirs et que finalement le résultats se révélait vain. Cette avancée n'allait-elle pas être trop cruelle ? Après l'avoir autant souhaité, allait-il être un bon père ?

Il est soulagé d'enfin voir son heure de débauche approcher. Dans ces moments là, seul Yixing était capable de le rassurer. Il était le seul à savoir trouver la bonne intonation pour lui dire que tout irait bien et à rendre ces mots réels.

Le repérant immédiatement garé devant les bâtiments de sa compagnie, il le rejoint en hâtant le pas. À peine a-t-il le temps d'ouvrir la portière et de s'asseoir sur le siège passager qu'il se sent happer par deux bras et ses yeux se ferment en sentant les lèvres de son mari sur les siennes.

"Je n'arrive pas encore à réaliser.. c'est si .. sur-réel.."

Yixing murmure contre son oreille et Junmyeon ne sait quoi répondre.

"Je sais ... moi-aussi."

Il sait qu'ils ressentent tout les deux la même chose.

Les jours suivants sont survoltés. Yixing et Junmyeon sont tellement impatients. Ils ne parviennent pas à rester en place, alors ils sortent beaucoup pour s'occuper l'esprit. Les nuits sont les plus longues car ils peinent à tromper les heures. Le jour fatidiques les voit prêt. Ils ont déjà tellement vécu et re-vécu ce moment dans leur tête qu'ils se sentent préparés à tous les scénarios.

L'agence d'adoption a été crée près d'un siècle plus tôt sur l'initiative du directeur de l'orphelinat qui voulait offrir plus de possibilité à ses pensionnaires pour trouver des parents près à les accueillir. Aujourd'hui les deux institutions étaient officiellement distinctes mais il n'en restait pas moins que la plupart des couples qui parvenaient à finaliser leur demande d'adoption se voyait confier l'un des enfants de cet orphelinat.

"Arrête de regarder."

Junmyeon ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il fallait longer l'orphelinat pour arriver aux bureaux de l'agence, comment aurait-il pu se priver de jeter un coup d'oeil au premier bâtiment. Son enfant était peut-être là, l'attendant. Comment aurait-il pu marcher droit en sachant que son destin était peut-être en train de se sceller. D'un coup il avait envie que le temps s'accélère pour qu'il soit déjà en train de faire le même chemin, mais en sens inverse, et pas seul.

Inspirant, il serre plus fort la main de Yixing dans la sienne et fixe son regard à l'horizon pour tenter de se vider la tête.

Se nervosité ne le quitte pas et il fait tomber deux fois son manteau du dossier de la chaise avant de s'asseoir en face de Mme Hyun.

"Je suis ravie d'enfin pouvoir mettre des visages sur vos noms. J'ai plusieurs questions à vous poser pour en savoir un peu plus sur vous et votre situation mais avant que nous commencions, en auriez-vous pour moi ?"

Yixing et Junmyeon secouent tout deux négativement la tête et la demi-heure suivante prend la forme d'un interrogatoire. La femme veut tout savoir, de la façon dont ils se sont rencontrés, à leur situation actuelle en passant par leurs motivations et des questionnaires pièges de mise en situation. La plupart de ces informations étaient déjà dans leur dossier mais il semblerait qu'elle préférait l'entendre de vive voix.

Son ton professionnel ne laisse place à un sourire qu'à la fin, au moment où elle leur explique que l'étape suivante est la visite chez eux. Elle doit vérifier l'environnement dans lequel ils comptent élever l'enfant qui pourraient potentiellement leur être accordé. Ils prennent un rendez-vous rapidement et Mme Hyun semble finalement se détendre. Peut-être que le ton formel qu'elle avait employé avait pour but de les intimider ? Junmyeon veut voir dans ce relâchement le signe qu'ils avaient su trouver les bonnes réponses.

"Vous devez comprendre que la procédure est longue. Le fait de venir ici est une avancée dans votre dossier mais en aucun cas une garantie.

-Nous en sommes bien conscients.

-Je me dois aussi d'ajouter, puisque certains ne semblent pas toujours au courant du fonctionnement de ce système que si adoption il devait y avoir - et je dis bien si - ce ne sera pas à la carte. Je sais bien que c'est le cas dans certains pays et que parfois les gens s'imaginent que comme l'orphelinat est à côté qu'il pourront y aller faire une visite et prendre le bébé qu'ils veulent. Je me dois de vous informer que ce n'est pas de cette façon que les choses fonctionnent."

Yixing et Junmyeon hochent tout les deux la tête.

« Nous savons que cela ne se passent pas de cette façon.

-Et je sais que la plupart des couples sont .. comment dire ? .. Ils souhaiteraient en priorité adopter un bébé. Ce qui est compréhensible, ils veulent pouvoir créer un lien plus facilement. Mais, encore une fois ce n'est pas comme cela que ça marche et c'est mon rôle de vous expliquez tout cela pour que vous ne soyez pas surpris … ou déçus. »

Le couple échange un bref regard et c'est Yixing qui prend la parole pour répondre.

« Non.. on imaginait pas cela de cette façon. On sait bien que ce n'est pas un.. jeu, on ne « choisi » pas un enfant et très honnêtement on se sent déjà extrêmement chanceux d'en être là. On a pas de .. « préférences », il ne devrait pas y en avoir de toute façon. »

Junmyeon observe le visage de Mme Hyun. Elle ne dit rien, mais à son petit sourire en coin avant de prendre des notes, il se dit que son mari à sûrement eu le bon comportement.

L'entretien touche à sa fin et Junmyeon et Yixing se relèvent en remettant leur manteau. Ils sont prêt à dire leur au revoir quand un petit coup à la porte les fait se retourner. La porte s'entrouvre et un petit garçon passe sa tête par l'entrebâillement. Il à l'air jeune, Junmyeon estime qu'il a entre six ou sept ans. Ses yeux se plissent quand il remarque le couple dans le bureau. Il passe sa main dans ses boucles brunes et amorce un mouvement de recul.

Mais Mme Hyun est plus rapide, elle se relève et s'approche de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

L'enfant semble intimidé. Junmyeon remarque la lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux et sent son cœur se serrer. Yixing dans son dos passe une main sur ses reins pour l'inciter à les laisser mais avant de passer la porte il jette un dernier regard à l'enfant. Leurs yeux se croisent le temps d'une seconde. Il esquisse un sourire et salue une dernière fois Mme Hyun avant de franchir le pas de la porte.

L'air froid le saisi une fois qu'ils sont sorti du bâtiment et il semble finalement réaliser ce qui vient de se passer. L'entretien s'était vraiment bien passé, il avait un bon pressentiment qu'en a tout cela. Yixing et lui prennent en silence le chemin de leur voiture, ils sont comme abasourdi par ce qui vient de se passer. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans l'habitacle que la stupeur passe, toutes leurs émotions resurgissent – décuplée. Il leur est impossible de garder leurs mains pour eux-même, rapidement leurs doigts se nouent. Faisant le point sur leur ressenti, ils échangent et partagent leurs impressions. Tout deux ont ce sentiment que les choses changent pour de bons.

Étant plus confiants, ils passent les jours suivants dans un esprit plus tranquille. À part la manie de Junmyeon de tout ranger et nettoyer en permanence, leur quotidien est plutôt paisible. Leur maison n'a jamais été plus propre que le jour de la visite de Mme Huyn. Ils ne veulent rien laisser au hasard.

Et ils font bien car la femme est toujours aussi méthodique. Elle passe dans toutes les pièces, posant des questions, marquant les réponses dans son petit carnet. Yixing essaie de lui rendre l'atmosphère plus chaleureuse en proposant de faire du thé. Mais aucun n'oublie le but de cette rencontre.

Arrivant devant la chambre qu'ils avaient destinés à celle de leur éventuel enfant, Mme Huyn laisse filtrer une première expression.

"Ah je vois que vous n'avez pas déjà acheté de meubles."

Yixing est assez surpris par la remarque.

"Il fallait ? On ne sait pas vraiment où tout cela va nous mené ni même l'âge que l'enfant pourrait avoir si le meilleur des cas se produisait. Je ne vois pas comment on aurait pu..

-Non c'est très bien. Vous ne savez pas le nombre de maison que je visite où les couples ont déjà repeint les chambres de rose ou bleu du sol au plafond, investi dans des tables à langer et des petits lits. C'est bien que vous ayez ce recul. Vous avez l'espace mais vous attendrez d'avoir plus d'information pour vous projeter. C'est bien. D'ailleurs, cela me fait penser..."

La visite est bien sûr ponctuée de questions de toutes sortes mais aussi de mises en situation. Yixing et Junmyeon se laisse tomber dans le canapé une fois qu'elle a franchit la porte. Ils sont exténués par tout ce stress et cette appréhension accumulée mais soulagés que cette nouvelle étape ait été accomplie

Quelques jours plus tard, Junmyeon est contacté à nouveau. Ils ont besoins de nouveaux documents pour étayer leur dossier – rien de décisif – mais nécessaire tout de même. Junmyeon se propose de venir les donner en main propre et Mme Hyun lui dit qu'elle tiendra l'accueil informé pour qu'ils fassent la liaison. C'est stupide, il pourrait tout aussi bien les envoyé par la poste ou même par mail mais ce dossier est trop important à ses yeux, il trop crucial pour qu'il laisse les erreur de la poste ou les mauvaises connexions l'entraver. Ce n'est même pas un véritable détour pour lui, il peut y passer pendant sa pause du midi et avoir la conscience tranquille quant à leur bonne réception.

Le trafic n'est pas encore dense et il parvient en quelques minutes à se garer sur le parking de l'agence. Il n'y a pas âmes qui vivent à l'extérieur, le froid a dû décourager les fumeurs et buveurs à prendre leur pause à l'extérieur. Marchant d'un pas vif, il se hâte vers l'entrée du bâtiment quand il remarque une ombre qui tourne au coin. Plissant les yeux il essaie d'identifier l'inconnu. La silhouette est petite et quand celle-ci disparaît à l'angle il repère une masse brune s'échappant du bonnet. Cela à tout l'air du petit garçon qu'il a déjà croisé lors de sa dernière visite. Il essaie de jeter un dernier coup d'oeil mais les portes automatiques s'ouvrent devant lui et il pénètre dans le bâtiment en essayant de ne pas y penser plus avant. Peut-être est-il en train de s'imaginer des choses.

Il ne reste que quelques instants au bureau d'accueil car les filles qui y travaillent avaient l'air occupées. Ne voulant pas déranger, il s'éclipse rapidement. Mais une fois dehors à nouveau, il se retrouve les bras ballants ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il n'avait pas encore mangé et finalement sa course avait été plus rapide que prévue. Il n'avait pas envie de retourner tout de suite au bureau. Avisant un banc un peu plus loin, il décide de s'y asseoir pour manger son pique-nique. Qu'importe le froid, il était déjà enfermé toute la journée – il fallait qu'il profite de cet instant loin des lumières artificielles.

Sortant son packed lunch de son sac, il commence par boire une gorgée d'eau quand il remarque à nouveau une ombre. Pourtant quand il se retourne, il ne remarque rien de particulier. S'invectivant pour être aussi imaginatif, il commence à manger son repas mais au bout d'une minute ou deux, un mouvement le fait à nouveau se retourner. Cette fois-ci il est sûr d'avoir vu disparaître le bout d'un bonnet. Commençant à comprendre la situation, il revient à son repas et attend patiemment sans esquisser le moindre geste brusque. Sa démarche est la bonne parce qu'un instant plus tard il est rejoint sur le bon par le garçon qu'il avait bien reconnu. Le petit bout d'homme s'assoit le plus à l'écart de lui et se contente de l'observer sans rien dire. Junmyeon ne quitte pas son regard et prend le premier la parole.

"On s'est déjà croisé, dans le bureau de Mme Hyun. Tu te souviens ?"

Le garçon hoche la tête.

"Pourquoi tu es là, tu viens adopter un bébé ?"

La question surprend Junmyeon, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit si direct.

"Hum … oui, j'essaie d'adopter un enfant avec mon mari. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

Le garçon se détourne en haussant les épaules.

"J'ai toujours été là." Il voit que Junmyeon ne comprend pas alors il pointe son doigt vers l'orphelinat. "J'habite ici.

-Oh je vois..." Junmyeon ne sait pas ce qu'il doit répondre à cela. Il regarde le petit garçon. Du bout du pied, il pousse les feuilles. Ses mains sont au chaud dans ses poches et il cache le bout de son nez dans son écharpe. Relevant le regard vers son visage, il remarque que l'enfant a les joues couvertes de rousseur et que ses cheveux bouclent et refusent de rester sous son bonnet. Il se demande s'il à déjà vu un enfant aussi adorable. Ne retenant pas la question qu'il a au bout de la langue, il se surprend à lui demander son prénom.

Le gamin semble lui aussi étonné. Le conflit se lit sur son visage pour savoir s'il doit répondre ou non et Junmyeon se décide de montrer l'exemple.

"Je suis Junmyeon... et toi .."

L'enfant hésite encore un instant mais fini par répondre. Sa voix est aussi faible qu'un murmure.

"Min... Minseok."

Le visage de Junmyeon se fend d'un large sourire.

"Ravi de te rencontrer Minseok-a".

L'enfant semble surpris du nom affectif mais il ne dit rien. Pour l'amadouer, Junmyeon coupe en deux la part de brownie qu'il a dans son sac et lui en tend la moitié.

"Il est bon tu verras, c'est mon mari qui l'a cuisiné."

La remarque fait ouvrir de grands yeux à l'enfant et il finit par prendre une petite bouchée pour le goûté.

"C'est lui qui cuisine ?"

Avec le sourire, Junmyeon se penche comme s'il lui révélait un secret.

"Je ne l'avouerais pas devant lui parce qu'il serait trop content de lui mais de nous deux c'est lui qui cuisine le mieux. Et puis il travaille à la maison alors c'est plus pratique comme cela."

Minseok se révèle très curieux et tandis qu'il dévore une bonne moitié de son pique-nique l'enfant lui pose plein de question sur le métier de Yixing – il a bien essayé cinq fois de le prononcer sans succès – le sien, leur vie... Junmyeon essaie de lui poser quelques questions lui aussi mais l'enfant reste évasif.

C'est presque à regret qu'il constate qu'il doit repartir travailler mais il a vraiment passé un bon moment et l'instant l'a conforté sur sa capacité à échanger avec un enfant.

Il espère pouvoir le revoir bientôt mais malheureusement, les deux fois où il revient voir Mme Hyun, Minseok n'est nulle part en vue.

Les semaines passent et Junmyeon est très occupé avec le lancement de son bureau indépendant. Enfin son propre patron, il se sent libéré de nombreuses contraintes. Yixing se prépare lui à une nouvelle exposition. Leurs journées à tous les deux sont bien remplies mais le dossier d'adoption ne sort pas un instant de leur esprit. Junmyeon a parlé à Yixing de Minseok mais son mari lui recommande de ne pas trop s'attacher – il ne ferait que se faire du mal. Pourtant Junmyeon aurait bien aimé qu'ils se rencontrent et finalement, la deuxième fois qu'ils sont dans le bureau de Mme Hyun, ne le voyant nulle part, il ne résiste pas à la tentation de poser des questions.

"Quand nous sommes venus la première fois, il y avait cet enfant.. Minseok.. je l'ai croisé plusieurs fois.. qui-qui est-il ? Enfin, je veux dire ...?"

Il hésite quand même sur la manière de poser la question, après tout, quel argument peut-il mettre en avant pour en apprendre plus sur le garçon ?

"Minseok ? Vous l'avez croisé ?

-Il a l'air de passer beaucoup de temps entre l'orphelinat et ici."

Madame Hyun soupire et passe une main dans ses cheveux.

"Minseok... oui, ce n'est pas une situation facile. Il a été abandonné à la naissance, il a toujours été ici. Plusieurs couples ont commencé les démarches mais.. disons que le pauvre petit a souvent été déçus." Elle secoue la tête en revenant à ses papiers. Soupirant, elle continue a parler mais Junmyeon a l'impression que c'est plus pour elle même, comme si elle avait oubli leur présence. "Il a de moins en moins de visites ... je crains qu'il ne reste ici.. trop longtemps."

Junmyeon s'avance sur sa chaise pour répondre mais Yixing lui donne un coup de coude. D'un signe de la tête, il lui fait comprendre qu'il ne doit pas insister, la femme ne leur parlait pas réellement.

Il reste aux aguets quand même mais aucune ombre ne vient le perturber.

Ce n'est que la troisième fois qu'ils se rencontrent à nouveau. Ayant changé de profession, l'agence lui demande de leur communiquer son nouveau plan financier. Ils veulent s'assurer de la stabilité du couple, sont-ils dans la capacité d'assumer une troisième personne ?

Une fois les papiers délivrés, il sort à pas lent pour se laisser le plus de chance possible de se faire devancer. Et la chance lui sourit car en longeant le portail de l'orphelinat il remarque que de nombreux enfants jouent dans la cour. Immédiatement un bonnet blanc et une doudoune orange attire son attention. Il essaie de retenir le large sourire qui commence à fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Minseok le remarque au bout de quelques instants et délaisse la jeune fille avec laquelle il joue pour venir le rejoindre près du grillage.

Junmyeon est étonné de la rapidité avec laquelle il se sent à l'aise pour lui parler de sa journée, lui demander comment il va. Ils passent quelques minutes ensemble et Junmyeon en apprend plus ce petit bout d'homme. Leur échange est naturel, amusant. Junmyeon sait qu'il ne devrait pas mais - une fois revenu dans sa voiture - il ne peut s'empêcher de se projeter. Yixing allait tellement lui en vouloir - il avait eu raison de le prévenir.

Il s'était attaché - il ne devait pas parce que Minseok n'était pas l'enfant qu'il allait adopter ni peut-être même fréquenter de façon régulière mais.. c'était plus fort que lui, peut-être instinctif. Il avait envie que Yixing le découvre aussi, autrement que par ses propres récits.

Il ne sait pas par quel miracle il parvient à le convaincre, mais comme les rendez-vous s'enchaînent au fil des semaines, ils se voient revenir à de nombreuses reprises à l'agence et Yixing l'accompagne à chaque fois.

Ils finissent par avoir le timing qui correspond à celui de Minseok et même si Yixing ne l'admet pas tout de suite, Junmyeon voit bien que lui aussi a un coup de coeur pour le petit garçon.

Il est le premier à rejoindre l'enfant sur le banc où il s'était assis avec son livre d'image – ce même banc où ils s'étaient parlés la première fois. Junmyeon s'approche à grand pas mais en relevant le regard, Minseok passe au dessus de lui pour se focaliser sur la grande perche derrière lui qui avançait à pas prudents, aka - son mari.

Il sourit en voyant Minseok se pencher vers lui et lui demander d'une voix basse.

"C'est lui ton mari ? »

Il se retient de rire en remarquant son expression surprise.

« Oui, c'est Yixing. » Il attend que celui-ci les rejoignent pour faire des présentations plus formelles. Il y a quelque chose de tellement chaleureux à les voir tous les trois, simplement plaisanter, apprendre à se connaître. Junmyeon se sent peu à peu rendre les armes et quand au moment de partir, il passe sa main dans les cheveux de Minseok par habitude, il sent bien le regard de Yixing sur lui. Pourtant, s'il avait peur que celui-ci soit réprobateur, il est étonnamment surpris de le trouver chaleureux.

Plus tard ils en reparlent, allongés l'un contre l'autre dans le noir.

« Avoues que tu t'es déjà imaginé ce que ce serait.. avec Minseok ici.

-Ne me dis pas que toi tu n'y a pas pensé non plus ? »

Yixing soupire en passant son bras au dessus de sa tête.

« Si bien sûr. Tu sais bien que oui, mais.. » Il se tourne sur un coude pour faire face à son mari. « ..tu sais aussi qu'on ne peut pas débarquer dans le bureau de Mme Hyun et lui dire qu'on a fait notre choix. Que ce passerait-il si on se voyait accorder un autre enfant ?

-Et si .. on essayait simplement ? Tu l'as entendu quand j'ai mentionné son nom, il risque de ne jamais trouver une bonne famille pour lui. Il va passer toute son adolescence dans l'orphelinat..

-Et si le fait de faire ça demande lui faisait croire qu'on était pas sérieux ? Qu'on avait pas comprit le principe de l'adoption – le fait de ne pas faire son « shopping » pour un enfant. Et si on perdait notre chance ? »

Junmyeon grogne en laissant sa tête reposer contre le torse de Yixing, il sait qu'il a raison. Et en même temps il y a cette certitude en lui, ce sentiment qu'il a enfin trouver la pièce manquante à sa vie. Pouvait-il réellement faire comme si de rien n'était, feindre l'indifférence face à ces signes criants ? Il y avait une raison pour que Minseok et lui se soient trouvés, il en était certain.

Son idée ne le quittait pas et armé d'une persévérance qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il parvint à ranger Yixing de son côté, ils ne pouvaient pas rester impassibles et laisser Minseok grandir sans famille. Ils décidèrent d'une tactique subtile en posant fréquemment des questions sur le jeune garçon.

Ils apprirent que le petit avait était accueilli par une famille quand il avait deux ans mais que malheureusement la mère mourut dans un accident de voiture et que le père ne se sentit pas la force d'élever seul un enfant une fois veuf. Heureusement, s'il était possible d'utiliser ce terme dans cette situation, Minseok n'était pas resté assez longtemps avec eux pour en garder de réel souvenir. Il était trop jeune à l'époque. Par contre il se souvenait de sa seconde famille, un couple de trente-cinq – quarante ans qui avaient toujours voulu un enfant mais qui se retrouvèrent totalement désarmé par le bambin de cinq ans. Ils avaient cru être capable de s'occuper d'un autre être mais s'était révélé trop inexpérimentés dans la tâche. La garde leur avait été retiré au bout de quelques mois car Minseok ne s'y épanouissait pas.

Depuis, il avait rencontré d'autres familles mais les entretiens étaient restées stériles, les profils ne correspondaient pas à ce dont l'enfant avait besoin. C'était une chose contre laquelle Mme Hyun luttait mais qui malheureusement restait trop ancré dans les pratiques, Minseok allait avoir sept ans et à cette âge là il risquait de ne plus recevoir la visite de nombreux parents. Pour elle, la parenté ne se faisait pas à la carte, elle aimait confirmer avec les couples dès le début de la procédure qu'ils n'allaient pas tous adopter un bébé mais.. ses collègues n'étaient pas tous si moralement irréprochables et quel aurait été l'intérêt de confier un enfant à un couple qui ne souhaitait qu'un bébé ? Elle se rendait bien compte que pour le bien de Minseok il fallait trouver un couple qui voulait réellement de lui. Le garçon aussi avait bien compris cela, il commençait à envier la situation des nourrissons car à mesures que les semaines passaient, il se résignait un peu plus à ne quitter l'orphelinat qu'à ses dix-huit ans.

Ces informations ne firent que renforcer la conviction de Junmyeon et Yixing qu'ils devaient se positionner. Ils tentèrent d'être subtile, de mentionner aussi souvent que possible le fait qu'ils pouvaient accueillir un enfant immédiatement chez eux, qu'ils seraient plus que comblé de se voir confier n'importe quel enfant, vraiment _n'importe_ lequel, sans aucune restriction d'âge ou de sexe. Et finalement leur subtilité ne le fut plus tellement.

« Vous me posez vraiment beaucoup de questions sur Minseok, je sais bien qu'on le voit fréquemment dans ce bâtiment parce qu'il y a ses habitudes auprès du personnel mais, j'ai appris que vous aviez aussi posé des questions sur lui à mes collègues. »

Son ton n'est pas accusateur, simplement curieux et après un regard à Yixing, Junmyeon se résout à tout miser sur l'honnête.

« On a un peu parlé avec lui. C'est vrai qu'il est souvent ici quand on vient et.. il a si souvent l'air triste. Je sais.. je sais que l'adoption n'est pas un choix, un enfant est un véritable cadeau et il serait .. déraisonné de penser qu'il est possible d'avoir des critères de sélection sur eux. Nous n'en avons pas bien sûr. Ce n'est pas de cela qu'il s'agit, pas du tout. Nous ne _voulons_ pas Minseok parce qu'il correspond à nos attentes. C'est juste, qu'au fil des semaines nous avons créé un lien avec lui et .. il est.. » il regard son mari, cherche ses mots. Son discours allait-il paraître raisonnable ? « ..il est exceptionnel. Nous ne connaissons pas les autres enfants qui attendent eux aussi une famille, je suis certains qu'ils sont tous exceptionnellement parfaits eux aussi mais .. » il inspire et se dit qu'il devrait faire au plus court. « Minseok n'a pas eu de chance jusqu'ici, il semblerait qu'il risque de ne pas en avoir beaucoup pour la suite côté famille. D'un autre côté Yixing et moi sommes plus que désireux de construire quelque chose, d'offrir tout ce que nous avons. C'est contraire à la procédure je le sais bien .. nous sommes peut-être en train de réduire à néant nos chance en mentionnant cela mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser et … d'espérer. Pourriez-vous considérer nous confier la garde de Minseok ? »

C'est étrange comme le fait de le prononcer enfin cela à voix haute lui apparaît comme un véritable soulagement. Ce n'était pas ce qu'ils auraient du faire, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus sage pourtant il y avait quelque chose de tellement _juste_ dans cette action qu'il su à l'instant où il avait terminé sa phrase qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Un regard vers Yixing, sa main dans la sienne et il est conforté dans l'idée que tout irait bien.

L'impression ne dire pourtant qu'une seconde. Il se retourne - confiant – vers Mme Hyun et blêmit en faisant face à son air sérieux.

« C'est contre tous les principes en lesquels je crois. Les naissances naturelles ne permettent pas au parents de se prononcer quant à l'identité de leur enfant, pourquoi les adoptions devraient-elles être différentes ? Sous quels prétextes les parents pensent-ils pouvoir décider ? » Elle secoue la tête en laissant son style retomber sur son cahier de notes. « Cependant – et croyez moi cela me coûte – vous êtes un couple.. parfaitement éligible. Ces derniers mois nous ont prouvés que vous souhaitiez véritablement donner un foyer à un enfant, que vous vous étiez préparés et … il est vrai que Minseok a déjà trop souffert. Si vous déjà établi un contact avec lui .. » son ton devient murmure « c'est assez extraordinaire pour justifier un écart. » Elle se redresse dans son fauteuil et passe une main sur son visage en réfléchissant. « Minseok a tendance à ne pas trop s'approcher des adultes, à moins de bien les connaître. Il est assez méfiant, surtout envers les futurs parents. Je ne vous promet rien – simplement d'y réfléchir. La décision sera la sienne au final. Pour aujourd'hui il vaut mieux en rester ici.. je vais discuter de tout cela avec mes collègues, et avec Minseok lui-même. » Elle pointe son doigt vers eux « cela n'engage à rien du tout, ce n'est en aucun cas une agrégation. Nous allons simplement.. réfléchir à tous cela ».

C'était déjà tellement plus que Junmyeon avait pu espérer. En sortant du bâtiment, il a l'impression de pouvoir respirer à nouveau, de se libérer du poids qui oppressait sa poitrine depuis un moment. Il tend la main vers Yixing et le fait s'arrêter un instant pour le prendre dans ses bras. Combien de temps restent-ils enlacés devant l'agence ? Il n'en sait rien, sûrement les minutes qu'il faut pour permettre à son cœur de retrouver un rythme normal.

Madame Hyun leur avait dit qu'elle les appellerait pour les tenir au courant de la décision et les journées d'angoisse recommencent. Comment respirer en sachant qu'un coup de fil peut faire basculer leur vie à tout instant. Il leur faut attendre une semaine avant que finalement l'appel libérateur ne surviennent. Yixing est celui qui répond en premier et il coure pour rejoindre son mari, occupé à lire dans le salon. Au début, la femme ne veut rien dire sinon qu'elle leur donne rendez-vous pour discuter.

« Ce n'est pas le genre de discussion que l'on peut avoir au téléphone.

-Mais vous comprenez que nous ne pouvons pas vivre en restant dans cette incertitude.

-Et bien ma réponse n'est pas franche, pas encore.

-Ce n'est pas un non définitif dans ce cas ?

-C'est .. » ils entendent un soupir à l'autre bout du combiné « .. c'est un peut-être. La décision ne relève pas uniquement de moi et il va falloir faire vos preuves, prouver que vous pouvez vraiment vous occuper de Minseok mais.. c'est envisageable. »

Junmyeon ne sait même pas comment Yixing parvient à garder un ton intelligible tandis qu'il termine la conversation, lui ne sent plus rien. Il y a eu comme un bourdonnement au moment où elle prononcé ces derniers mots. Il a senti instinctivement les larmes lui monter aux yeux et un battement sourd frapper contre sa poitrine. Comme une remonté à la surface, il a l'impression de respirer à nouveau. Comment se fait-il qu'il ne se soit pas écroulé ? Yixing doit y être pour quelque chose. Il sent ses mains dans son dos, le chemin que fait l'une d'entre elle pour remonter le long de son épaule, contre sa mâchoire et faire remonter son regard vers le sien. La seule fois où il l'a vu aussi ému c'était le jour de leur mariage. Les yeux de Yixing aussi sont embués que les siens mais son sourire embrase tout son visage. Pouvait-ils être plus heureux ? Plus extatiques ? Il doutait que son cœur puisse le supporter.

Ils vécurent les semaines suivantes comme dans un rêve. Ils eurent la possibilité de rencontrer Minseok beaucoup plus souvent – toujours sous la surveillance d'un membre de l'agence ou d'un pédopsychiatre mais ces moments furent tellement riches, tellement exaltants que Junmyeon réussi à passer au dessus. Il faisait connaissance avec son fils et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Ils mirent quelques semaines à obtenir la confiance de Minseok, quelques mois supplémentaires à avoir l'aval de l'agence mais jamais il n'oubliera ce jour où ils avaient pu enfin prendre la main de Minseok pour le faire franchir la porte de l'orphelinat et le ramener à la maison, chez eux.

Yixing avait eu la main leste dans la décoration. Minseok avait dit un jour qu'il trouvait _cool_ les archéologues et il avait transformé sa chambre en véritable site de fouille – Minseok en avait été enchanté. Junmyeon avait eu un mal fou durant cette première nuit de ne pas se lever toutes les dix minutes pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, que l'enfant était bien dans son lit, leur enfant. Il n'y avait eu que les bras de Yixing autour de sa taille et ses mots d'amour au creux de son oreille qui étaient parvenu à le garder sous les draps.

Comment avaient-ils pu vivre sans lui ? Cela ne faisait que quatre mois que Minseok partageait leur quotidien mais Junmyeon ne se souvenait déjà plus de ce à quoi ressemblait ses journée quand elles n'étaient pas rythmées par les aller-retours à l'école, les devoirs à la maison, leur cour de cuisine improvisés avec Yixing et leur séance de jeux avant de lire une histoire pour se mettre au lit.

Peu à peu leur maison changeait, elle était moins bien rangée, les murs se remplissaient de photos, des jouets trainaient dans tout les coins et Junmyeon se disait qu'il touchait enfin au bonheur.

La première fois qu'il avait pleinement réalisé son nouveau statut c'était un soir qu'il allait chercher Minseok à l'école. Il attendait patiemment devant les grilles avec les autres parents. Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines que Minseok était officiellement adopté et il n'avait pas encore pris le temps de nouer avec les autres parents mais ils se doutaient que tous avaient remarqué sa présence, il sentait parfois leur regards couler sur lui. Dans la masse d'enfants se précipitants vers la sortie, il répéra tout de suite les boucles brunes de Minseok et lui fit un signe de la main. L'enfant acouru avec un grand sourire et pendant qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux il entendit deux femmes parler à voix basse près de lui.

"Ce petit est vraiment adorable, il a le sourire de son père, non ?"

C'était une chose auquel il n'avait pas encore pensé, Minseok était leur enfant, d'amour et de joie, mais il était bien conscient qu'il ne l'était pas de chair et de sang. Pourtant, il leur ressemblait de bien plus de manières qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu l'imaginer. Minseok prenait les mimics de Yixing quand il se concentrait – il passait un nombre incalculable d'heures dans son atelier à l'observer sculpter - et celles de Junmyeon dans sa gestuelles et sa façon de parler. Il ne l'avait pas relevé jusque là pourtant maintenant qu'il y pensait c'était flagrant.

Il avait déjà le sentiment que son coeur pouvait exploser à cette pensée alors il se demandait ce qu'il allait ressentir la première fois que le garçon l'appellerait "papa". Cela n'était pas encore arrivé, il savait qu'il fallait lui laisser du temps mais il était certain que ce jour arriverait – et qu'une fois encore il aurait besoin du soutien de Yixing pour ne pas s'écrouler. Mais cela ne lui faisait pas peur, au contraire, Yixing, Minseok et lui formait une famille maintenant, c'était assez pour remplir sa vie de toute la félicité qu'il s'était souhaité.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Coucou,

un petit Os tout doux que j'ai soudainement eu envie d'écrire.

J'espère que vous avez craquer comme moi pour Baby Minnie !

J'ai une idée de suite en tête - si vous voulez la découvrir faites le moi savoir.

J'adore les commentaires et échanger avec vous alors n'hésitez pas !

À bientôt


	2. Le regard de son père

Le regard de son père :

Junmyeon ne saurait définir cette première soirée. Minseok était déjà venu chez eux, ils avaient fixés des rendez-vous avec Madame Hyun. Parfois il passait un week-end, parfois une semaine complète chez eux. Mais toujours de façon épisodique, pour s'habituer progressivement à la nouvelle cohabitation qui allait avoir lieu.

Ce soir là était différent, ce soir là était infinie car Minseok n'allait plus jamais repartir – du moins pas avant au moins une bonne douzaine d'année, Junmyeon l'espérait. C'était assez surréel de se dire qu'ils avaient enfin rendu la situation officielle. Après des mois d'acharnement, Minseok avait maintenant sept ans, mais plus important – il était leur fils. En rentrant ce soir là, il avait été étonné de la normalité de leur comportement. Ils avaient préparés le repas, aidé le garçon à installer ses affaires, puis à prendre sa douche. Ils s'étaient retrouvés devant la télé, puis l'avait accompagné dans sa chambre pour lui raconter une histoire. D'un point de vu extérieur n'importe qui aurait juré qu'il s'agissait d'une soirée ordinaire pourtant c'était bien la première. La première fois où Minseok s'endormait sous leur toit sans avoir à compter les heures qui le ramènerait à l'orphelinat. Il n'aurait plus jamais là bas, Junmyeon et Yixing s'en était fait une promesse. Madame Hyun viendrait encore épisodiquement pour vérifier que tout se passait bien mais plus le temps passerait et plus ses visites s'espaceraient. Cette nuit était spéciale car elle marquait un nouveau début et Junmyeon en avait pleinement conscience.

Se tournant et se retournant dans son lit, il ne cessait d'esquisser le geste de se relever avant de se rallonger.

« Jun, arrête. Essaie un peu de dormir.

-Je ne peux pas. Je dois … je vais aller voir s'il a besoin de quelque chose. Il s'est peut-être réveillé et se sent perdu, il ne sait peut-être plus où il est. Ça arrive parfois quand on se réveille au milieu..

-Jun.. » Yixing soupire à ses côtés mais Junmyeon voit les coins de sa bouche se relever en un sourire malgré la pénombre.

Persuadé d'avoir entendu un bruit, il pose un pied au sol mais sens immédiatement deux bras se refermer autour de son torse. Il est tiré en arrière et fini par se retrouver tout contre son époux. Yixing pose sa hanche sur la sienne pour l'empêcher de bouger et garde une main ferme dans son dos tandis que l'autre remonte à son menton pour relever son visage vers le sien.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que Minseok dort ici, il sait très bien où il est.

-Oui mais cette fois-ci il reste alors..

-..alors il sait où nous trouver s'il a besoin de quoi que ce soit. Il connaît la maison par cœur, il a tout ce qu'il lui faut avec lui et il ne se réveillera probablement pas avant demain matin. Par contre il sera levé de bonne heure alors tu devrais en profiter pour dormir maintenant toi aussi parce que le réveil sera difficile demain.

-C'est vrai qu'il est lève tôt.

-Comme la plupart des enfants. »

Junmyeon a beau poser sa tête contre son torse, Yixing ne le sent pas se détendre contre lui. Sa main remonte dans son dos pour le presser contre lui et il pose sa tête contre la sienne, ses lèvres caressant son oreille.

« Tout va bien Jun, il sera encore là demain matin et le jour après et encore celui après. Tu n'as pas besoin de vérifier toute les cinq minutes, il ne va nulle part.

-Je sais, tu as raison mais c'est … enfin je veux dire j'ai l'impression..

-.. de rêver ? Moi aussi. La première fois qu'il est venu dormir ici je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. J'ai passé mon temps à vérifier que les portes étaient bien fermées, que les piles de la veilleuse marchaient, j'ai même été plusieurs fois coller mon oreille à sa porte pour l'entendre respirer. »

Junmyeon relève son visage et le regarde surpris.

« Je ne savais pas.

-Je me suis levé après que tu te sois endormi.

-C'est pourtant déjà toi qui m'a convaincu de dormir et de ne pas m'inquiéter.

-Oui mais une fois que tu t'es endormi, c'est moi qui me suis mis à douter. Je me suis inquiété aussi quand on a pu l'emmener en activité, tu te souviens de cette fois au cinéma ? J'ai tenu la manche de son gilet pendant tout le film juste pour être sûr qu'il était bien là, que je ne le perdais pas de vu. On passerait pour des fous aux yeux de n'importe qui, sauf peut-être pour les autres parents qui ont du adopter comme nous. Mais maintenant il faut qu'on arrête de douter – toi comme moi. Minseok est dans sa chambre, il dort et demain matin il sera le premier levé pour nous réveiller. »

Junmyeon hoche lentement la tête, il comprenait ce que Yixing lui disait. Voulant alléger la conversation, il se permet un sourire en se souvenant soudainement de quelque chose.

« Tu crois qu'il va encore faire les cent pas devant notre chambre .. comme la première fois ? »

Au fil des semaines Madame Hyun les avait autorisé à avoir Minseok plus longtemps, des week-end puis des semaines complètes, mais – excités et extatiques comme ils l'étaient – Junmyeon et Yixing étaient toujours debout en premier. Minseok n'avait qu'à les rejoindre dans la cuisine pour qu'ils puissent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Une fois par contre ils avaient trop dormi et Minseok s'étaient réveillé en premier. Le jour se levant, c'était le soleil qui les avaient tirés de leur sommeil et ils avaient entendus les petits pas de Minseok derrière la porte. Il avait hésité de longues minutes devant la porte à savoir s'il pouvait entrer ou pas. Finalement Yixing l'avait sorti de son mauvais pas en signifiant qu'ils étaient réveillés en baillant fortement. Il avait alors eu la surprise de voir sa petite tête passer par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il les avait alors vivement rejoins et le réveil avait pris une autre tournure quand Yixing initia une bataille de guilis dont Junmyeon avait été la principale victime. Ce matin là ils avaient vécu un premier moment familial, le premier d'une longue série et Junmyeon voulait simplement que tous leurs moment soient comme celui-ci mais il devait aussi apprendre à lâcher prise.

« Laisse-le s'habituer à nous lui-aussi. Il doit venir à nous de lui-même. Demain matin il viendra nous réveiller si nous ne sommes pas levés et on fera des crêpes. »

Junmyeon le regarde étonné.

« Ah bon ?

-Oui, j'ai envie d'en manger et ce sera amusant de lui apprendre à les retourner. »

Junmyeon s'imaginait déjà la scène et il refusait de penser au temps qu'il allait passer derrière eux à nettoyer – l'image était trop belle, trop chaleureuse pour qu'il pense à cela.

Faisant remonter l'une de ses mains, il prit celle de Yixing dans la sienne et se pressa plus fort contre lui. Après tout, il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait mal se passer à présent.

Et il avait raison, car le matin suivant se passa tel qu'il l'avait imaginé, et le suivant aussi. Ils avaient eu des mois pour apprendre à se connaître alors la cohabitation permanente ne leur faisait pas peur. Les premiers mois furent remplis de premières fois mais probablement celle où Minseok les identifia comme ses _papa_ fut plus spéciale que les autres. Ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion avec lui, expliquant qu'il pouvait prendre tout le temps dont il avait besoin et simplement les appeler par leur prénom au début si cela était plus confortable pour lui. Peut-être était-ce par pudeur, ou par peur de tenter le sort en rendant cela réel, mais Minseok s'obstina à les appeler Jun et Xing pendant des semaines. Finalement le nom affectif était sorti naturellement, au moment où ils s'y attendaient le moins.

Ils étaient tous les trois au parc, Minseok jouait près de la balançoire avec d'autres enfants tandis que Yixing appelait son ami Chanyeol pour qu'ils passent la soirée ensemble. Il n'avait fallu qu'une seconde pour que tout bascule, Minseok avait perdu l'équilibre et le garçon devant lui s'était retourné trop vite dans la construction en bois. Le premier avait perdu l'équilibre et même s'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de hauteur, Junmyeon avait eu le temps de voir la chute de loin et de s'inquiéter. Il s'était avancé vivement mais Minseok avait été le plus rapide, se relevant vivement il avait couru dans les bras de Junmyeon qui s'était accroupi pour le réceptionner. De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« Papa.. je.. je suis tombé du château et .. papa, j'ai mal. »

Junmyeon en était resté interdit pendant quelques secondes. Ses bras s'étaient refermés automatiquement et il l'avait serré fort contre lui. Le petit garçon n'avait pas semblé se rendre compte de la bombe qu'il venait de lâcher. Entre chaque hoquet, il continuait de pleurer en répétant des « papa » d'un ton plaintif.

Relevant le regard vers Yixing, il se rendit compte que son mari était tout aussi abasourdi que lui. Le téléphone toujours à la main, il met rapidement court à la conversation.

« Yeol... je te rappelle ok, je.. on se parle plus tard. » Les yeux toujours rivés sur son fils, il remet le téléphone dans sa poche pour s'accroupir à son tour. Une de ses mains se pose dans son dos.

« Minnie... ça va Minnie ? »

Le petit garçon se tourne vers lui en s'essuyant les yeux.

« Papa ?.. j'ai mal au genoux et … je ne veux plus jouer avec Baek.. il m'a fait tomber. »

Yixing et Junmyeon échangent un regard, chacun d'entre eux enlace le petit garçon. Ils se savent tous les deux être émus et ils comprennent le tournant qu'est ce moment mais pour l'instant ils doivent déjà consoler leur garçon.

« Baek n'a pas voulu que tu tombes. Il s'est retourné vite, il ne t'as pas poussé » tente Junmyeon.

« Tu n'as rien du tout, juste quelques éraflures, ne t'inquiètes pas » ajoute Yixing après l'avoir inspecté.

Il leur faut quelques minutes de plus et un long câlin pour réussir à calmer l'enfant et surtout à le convaincre de jouer à nouveau avec le petit Baekhyun qui se tient en retrait, penaud. En rentrant ce soir là, ils initient une nouvelle conversation et il décidé que Minseok peut toujours les appeler de la manière dont il souhaite mais finalement les expressions de « papa Jun » et « papa Xing » sont celles qui reviennent le plus souvent.

Les moments de « contrôle » sont les seules ombres au tableau. Au début Madame Hyun passe toutes les deux semaines et sa simple présence rend Minseok nerveux. Il sait qu'il ne risque pas de retourner à l'orphelinat mais à chaque fois sa présence lui rappelle qu'il pourrait avoir une autre vie en dehors de ces murs et il n'a pas envie de s'en souvenir. Certaines rencontres se font directement au bureau de l'agence – et celles-ci sont les pires. Plus le temps passe et plus Minseok refuse d'y aller. Il faut passer devant l'orphelinat pour y aller et il traîne toujours des pieds pour s'y rendre – si bien que la plupart du temps cela fini par Junmyeon qui le prend dans ses bras et Minseok qui se cache la tête dans le creux de son cou et qui serre fort ses petits bras autour de son cou pour ne pas se décrocher de lui. Quand Junmyeon ne cède pas, il finit par tourner autour des jambes de Yixing et à s'accrocher à lui comme un koala jusqu'à ce qu'un des deux cèdent – Junmyeon le plus souvent. Les séances aussi sont de plus en plus difficiles. Minseok est mal à l'aise, il ne veut pas parler et il n'y a qu'une fois de retour à la maison qu'il arrive à se détendre.

Après en avoir parlé avec Madame Hyun, il est convenu que l'essentiel des visites se fera chez eux, même celles avec le pédopsychiatre qui normalement ne le voyait qu'à l'agence.

La question ne se pose plus alors, pour un temps. Junmyeon et Yixing avait trouvé leur rythme avec Minseok. Dire que tout était naturel est simple serait mentir car les « premiers » avaient aussi amenés leurs lots de négatifs : première colère, première punition, première déception.. mais ces mauvais moment étaient vite balayés par ceux de bonheur.

Minseok était plein de vie et d'une curiosité incontrôlable. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec Yixing à le regarder sculpter, à apprendre à manier la glaise à son tour. Parfois il dessinait avec Junmyeon mais la plupart du temps, ils préféraient inventer des histoires, jouer à des jeux ou chanter devant les dessins animés. Il s'était vite fait des amis parmi les enfants du quartier et même au sein du groupe d'amis de Yixing et Junmyeon. Chanyeol adorait passer du temps avec lui et sa présence le faisait insister deux fois plus auprès de son petit-ami pour qu'eux aussi franchisent le pas - pour l'instant Kyungsoo luttait encore.

Junmyeon et Yixing pensaient qu'ils avaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, ce qu'ils désiraient, jusqu'à ce mot de trop un jour dans le bureau de Madame Hyun. Le miracle avait déjà été improbable, comment pouvait-ils penser en demander encore plus ? Pourtant c'était bien le cas, leur contact de l'agence d'adoption l'avait bien fait comprendre, leur dossier n'était pas clôt : il pouvait prétendre à adopter un second enfant.

Cette nouvelle les amena à de nouvelles discussions jusque tard dans la nuit pour savoir s'ils se lançaient ou non dans l'aventure. Pourtant, la réponse était évidente, si cela leur était possible, il ne se voyait pas refuser l'opportunité. Minseok était leur miracle mais il se sentait téméraires au point d'en devenir cupide.

« C'était déjà tellement improbable qu'on puisse se voir confier un enfant. Je savais qu'on allait devoir lutter et du coup.. je n'ai jamais réfléchi à combien je voulais d'enfant, je savais qu'un serait déjà compliqué.

-Moi j'y avais pensé.

-C'est vrai ? » Junmyeon était surpris, Yixing ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça.

Son mari se passe une main dans la nuque avant de la ramener à son visage et de relever la mèche sur son front.

« J'ai grandi enfant unique et .. c'est vrai que je me suis toujours dit que si j'avais un enfant.. j'aimerais qu'il sache ce que c'est d'avoir des frères et sœurs. »

Junmyeon hoche lentement la tête avant de se rapprocher de lui.

« Je comprend. Et je crois .. que moi aussi j'aimerais ça mais .. Minseok ? »

Hausser les épaules est difficile dans cette position mais Yixing y parvient.

« Il a huit ans maintenant, il est assez grand pour comprendre. Je pense qu'il serait content d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui jouer.

-Il sait ce que c'est d'être là-bas.. d'attendre qu'on vienne le chercher... peut-être que ça aidera à créer des liens ? »

Le seule chose qui pouvait les freiner était l'avis de Minseok. Ils ne voulaient pas mettre en danger ce qu'ils avaient déjà. S'ils en avaient la possibilité – et rien ne disait qu'un second dossier se verrait approuvé – ils seraient ravi d'accueillir un second enfant. Mais ils ne voulaient pas que Minseok le vivent mal. Ils initièrent une conversation avec leur fils pour savoir s'il était prêt à peut-être avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

« Tu te souviens d'une fois où l'on a parlé de l'orphelinat toi et moi ? Tu disais que ce n'était pas facile parce que tu avait déjà six ans et que tu savais qu'il y avait moins de chance pour que tu puisses trouver des parents. Il y a encore pleins d'enfants qui pensent comme toi et qui se disent qu'eux aussi ils resteront orphelins. Pourtant c'est possible d'avoir des papas ou des mamans même quand on est plus vieux. Xing et moi avons su à l'instant où l'on t'as rencontré qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre nous. » Minseok hoche la tête mais il ne semble pas bien comprendre où cette conversation va les mener. Junmyeon lance un regard du coin de l'oeil à Yixing à ses côtés avant de continuer. « Nous avons parlé à l'agence et .. - rien n'est définitif, ce n'est qu'un « peut-être » – mais ont nous a dit qu'il serait possible que nous puissions adopter un second enfant. Un autre orphelin qui aurait aussi plus de cinq ans et qui n'aurait pas trouvé de parents jusque là. » Il laisse un temps d'arrêt pour que l'enfant comprenne ce qu'il vient de dire. « On en a parlé avec Xing.. ici on a encore beaucoup de place et .. honnêtement on ne pensait pas que ce serait possible. Que tu rentres dans notre vie était déjà plus que ce que nous espérions. Pourtant, depuis que Madame Hyun nous en a parlé on ne peut s'empêcher de se demander ce que tu penserais du fait d'avoir un frère ou une sœur. »

Se disant qu'il avait déjà beaucoup parlé et que le silence de Minseok devenait pesant, Junmyeon se tut et lui laissa la possibilité de répondre.

« Vous... vous voulez adopter un autre enfant ? »

Yixing se rapproche et s'assoit par terre. Croisant les jambes il se met bien en face de Minseok.

« Pour l'instant rien n'est sûr, tu sais que ça à mis beaucoup de temps pour toi et que ce n'était pas facile. Madame Hyun nous a juste dit que c'était possible et .. on ne veut pas que tu te sentes seul parfois avec nous. Je n'ai pas eu de frères et sœur et .. je crois que ça m'a manqué. Jun et moi on serait heureux que toi tu puisses connaître ça. Il faut que tu comprennes que cela ne change rien pour nous trois, tu es notre fils, tu le sera toujours, et on t'aimera de la même façon. On se demandait simplement si toi tu y avais déjà pensé ? Avoir des frères et sœurs ? »

Minseok fait une moue – celle que Junmyeon a fini par identifier comme étant celle que le garçon faisait quand il réfléchissait.

« Parfois .. à l'orphelinat je me disais que les autres enfants étaient mes frères et sœurs.. mais ils finissaient par partir.. ils étaient adoptés. »

Junmyeon passe une main dans son dos.

« Ce ne serait pas pareil, l'enfant resterait avec nous. Il ou elle ferait parti de notre famille.

-Tu n'as pas à répondre tout de suite, on peut simplement y réfléchir. Est-ce que tu veux en parler avec Madame Hyun ? » Minseok secoue tout de suite négativement la tête et se réfugie dans les bras de Yixing.

Ils laissent le temps faire les choses et finalement Minseok est le premier à en parler de lui-même. Il ne voulait toujours pas rencontrer Madame Hyun mais il était curieux de voir qui pouvait être ce frère ou cette sœur. Peut-être que l'après-midi qu'il passa avec Baekhyun et son grand frère Luhan lui donna envie à lui aussi d'avoir cette complicité ?

Ils décidèrent alors de prendre rendez-vous avec l'agence et de lancer la procédure – qu'importe le résultat, ils auraient au moins tenté leur chance. Cette fois-ci ce fut moins long que pour Minseok. Il y eut encore les visites et les rendez-vous avec toutes les équipes (les psychologues, les assistants sociaux...) mais ils étaient moins nerveux, moins désespérés aussi. Ils avaient Minseok.

Celui-ci mis d'ailleurs un peu plus de temps avant de s'impliquer dans le processus. Il voulait que ses parents adoptent à nouveau mais il refusait de retourner à l'agence. Il fallu que Junmyeon utilise toute sa persuasion pour que finalement il accepte de les rejoindre à leurs rendez-vous, leur dossier ne serait pas validé tant qu'ils n'auraient pas l'avis de l'enfant.

Ils avaient bien fait d'insister car le rendez-vous fut décisif. Jusque là tout restait dans le domaine de l'imaginaire, il n'avait ni un visage ni un prénom auquel se référer. Et quand ils entrèrent dans le bureau ce jour là, il ne se doutèrent pas que leur situation était sur le point de changer.

« Donc pour vous résumer la situation, nous avons soumis votre dossier à nouveau au conseil et il a été décidé de vous donner la validation.

-C'est .. inespéré. » Yixing se tourne vers Junmyeon, ils ne savent pas bien comment réagir, une explosion de joie serait peut-être déplacée. « Et donc … comment cela se passe t-il maintenant ? Vous nous contacterez quand vous aurez un profil concordant ?

-Et bien … pour tout dire ... » Madame Hyun est interrompu par deux coup toqués timidement à la porte. « Oui ? » La porte s'ouvre pour laisser place à son assistant, qui s'efface rapidement pour faire entrer un petit garçon à sa suite. Les cheveux noirs, le nez retroussé et les yeux grand ouvert, il ne dit rien mais reste cramponné aux jambes du jeune homme qui l'accompagne. « Sehun, viens, rejoins nous s'il te plaît. »

Le garçon hésite, il lève une dernière fois le regard vers l'assistant qui l'a amené avant de finalement se détacher de lui et contourner le bureau pour rejoindre Madame Hyun. Son regard ne quitte pas le couple des yeux. Minseok aussi le dévisage. Balançant ses pieds sur sa chaise, il scrute le nouvel arrivant. Il connaissait beaucoup d'enfants à l'orphelinat, il s'était dit qu'il y avait de forte chance pour que son « bientôt frère » soit quelqu'un qu'il connaissait déjà. Pourtant le petit garçon ne lui disait rien, il était trop jeune pour qu'ils aient été dans les mêmes dortoirs.

Madame Hyun pose sa main sur l'épaule du garçon et se tourne vers le couple.

« Sehun a cinq ans, il a .. toujours été avec nous. Nous avons pensé que vous pourriez faire connaissance en commençant par des après-midi ici ? De la même façon que cela a été fait pour Minseok ?

Yixing et Junmyeon se contentent de hocher la tête, ils ne s'étaient pas attendu à rencontrer l'enfant tout de suite, ils étaient pris au dépourvu. Cela c'était fait de façon tellement naturelle avec Minseok, ils avaient le sentiment que leur fils les avait choisi, qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement apprivoisés. Se retrouver tout d'un coup devant Sehun avait quelque chose de très artificiel. Pourtant, ils ne se laissent pas pris de court et chassant ses appréhensions en secouant la tête, Junmyeon est le premier à se ressaisir. S'avançant vers le garçon il se présente, ainsi que son mari et Minseok.

Sehun est un enfant timide. Il ne se laisse pas si facilement approcher. Apparemment réfractaire à la présence des adultes, c'est tout intimidé qu'il reste aux côtés de Minseok. L'enfant est le seul à pouvoir l'approcher. Minseok non plus n'est pas très assuré, il jette tout le temps des petits regards vers ses parents, s'assurant sûrement qu'ils sont toujours derrière lui. La relation entre Sehun et Minseok se noue par le jeu et Yixing et Junmyeon se retrouvent à les observer un peu en recul, assis dans un coin de la pièce.

« On devrait aller les voir.

-Ou plutôt leur laisser un peu de temps. Regarde-le Jun, il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe, il se cramponne à la main de Minnie et se nous lance même pas un regard. Je pense qu'il faut que ça vienne de lui. » Jetant un regard autour de lui, il pose sa main sur l'épaule de son mari. « Tiens donne moi le livre derrière toi.

-L'imagier des chevaliers ?

-Non le livre de contes. »

Junmyeon hausse un sourcil étonné mais s'exécute. Une fois le livre dans les mains, Yixing l'ouvre à une page au hasard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Tu vas voir. C'est une technique imparable avec les enfants.

-Quoi ?

-Feindre l'indifférence. C'est quand tu n'es pas après eux qu'ils se disent qu'ils peuvent t'approcher à leur rythme et qu'il veulent jouer avec toi. »

Junmyeon masque son rire d'un petit sourire.

« Et comment sait-tu cela ? »

Yixing hausse les épaules.

« C'est connu non ? …

-Minseok n'était pas comme ça, il voulait de l'attention.

-Je ne sais pas .. mon neveu était comme ça. On peut toujours essayer ? » Yixing tente de ne pas jeter un regard par dessus son épaule. « Il nous regarde ?

-Pas du tout... mais Minnie oui, il à l'air de se demander ce que tu fais avec le livre. »

Yixing se met à sourire et Junmyeon lui prend la main tandis qu'il se retiens de jouer avec sa fossette.

Finalement leur attente n'est pas longue car Sehun semble remarquer la présence du livre entre eux et, intrigué, le couple l'entend poser des questions a leur aîné. Ils n'arrivent pas bien à entendre ce qu'ils se disent mais peu de temps après le petit garçon les approche à pas prudent. Au début ce ne sont que des coups d'oeil curieux, puis il s'assoit non loin d'eux avec son train en bois et finalement il suit Minseok quand celui-ci vient directement vers ses parents.

« Tu peux me lire une histoire ?

-Oui si tu veux, laquelle ? »

Yixing tourne les pages et s'arrête sur le texte que le garçon a choisi. Il lance un regard à Sehun pour lui faire signe de se rapprocher, de se joindre à eux. Au début l'enfant hésite puis quand il voit Minseok écarter les bras de Junmyeon pour venir s'y lover, la tête dans le creux de son cou, il tente quelques pas vers Yixing.

Ce dernier initie sa lecture et au fur et à mesure que les pages tournent, Sehun se déplace pour finir par être assis au plus près de lui. Prétextant une image à lui montrer, il parvient au coup de maître de l'installer sur ses genoux. Junmyeon lui lance un regard amusé, mais frimeur Yixing se contente de hausser les épaules et de continuer sa lecture. Ils en lisent deux autres avant que Madame Hyun ne viennent les interrompre pour leur signifier qu'il est l'heure de se séparer.

L'assistant reviens chercher Sehun et ils le regardent disparaître avec un pincement au cœur tandis qu'il esquisse un timide signe de la main vers Minseok.

Pour avoir son ressenti, un éducateur vient chercher Minseok, il veut lui poser des questions sur sa rencontre avec Sehun. Avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce, Junmyeon passe une main dans ses cheveux.

« On va juste parler avec Madame Hyun, on vient te chercher dès qu'on a fini, d'accord ? »

Le garçon hoche la tête avant de suivre l'assistant dans un autre bureau.

Une fois seul, Madame Hyun les invite à regagner son bureau.

« Alors .. ? D'un point de vu extérieur j'ai eu l'impression que cette première rencontre s'était plutôt bien passée.

-Effectivement.. Nous.. nous avons été surpris que cela se passe aussi rapidement. Nous ne pensions vraiment pas qu'aujourd'hui.. qu'aujourd'hui nous allions rencontrer Sehun. Mais .. c'est évident une surprise incroyable. » Yixing butte sur ses mots, il n'a pas encore eu assez de recul pour exprimer ce qu'il ressent.

Encore quelques heures plus tôt ce nouveau projet n'était peuplé que de si et maintenant il n'y avait que .. Sehun. Sehun, cet enfant qu'il avait déjà envie de déclarer sien. C'était impressionnant la rapidité avec laquelle l'enfant c'était fait une place en lui, il comprenait mieux la ferveur et l'acharnement qui avait possédé Junmyeon lors des semaines qui avaient suivi sa rencontre avec Minseok. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, son visage restait sérieux mais Sehun ouvrait de grands yeux curieux sur ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et Yixing le trouvait extrêmement touchant. Il avait était bouleversé par sa manière de l'approcher timidement et il comprenait que déjà la décision était prise sans qu'il n'ai à y réfléchir – il allait lutter pour Sehun comme il l'avait fait pour Minseok. Le voir repartir vers l'orphelinat lui avait laisser un goût amer. Il avait eu un pincement au cœur, le même qu'il avait déjà ressenti à chaque fois que Minseok leur avait été repris. Il savait pourtant que les mois qui s'annonçaient seraient similaires et qu'il y aurait des moments où cette attente lui pèserait mais sachant le bonheur qui l'attendrait au bout, il se disait que la peine valait bien l'effort.

L'entretien est court et pour être honnête cette journée avait déjà été riche en émotion. Junmyeon et Yixing avaient hâte de retrouver Minseok et de rentrer chez eux. Pourtant le soulagement ne fut pas celui escompté – il y avait quelque chose de manquant. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'être si vite mis dans l'idée d'être avec Sehun mais de savoir qu'ils avaient enclenché un nouveau dossier d'adoption, qu'un petit garçon pensait probablement à eux dans sa chambre d'orphelinat, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se projeter, de trouver la maison vide.

Ils furent pourtant vite repris par les actes du quotidien. Minseok n'avait pas été bavard sur les derniers événements mais il était étrangement demandeur. Il ne voulait pas rester seul, ni pour jouer, ni pour une seule minute. Il resta dans les jambes de Yixing pendant qu'il préparait le dîner, appela Junmyeon toutes les deux minutes alors qu'il était supposé ranger sa chambre et décida que son corps avait besoin des bras de ses deux parents tandis qu'il s'allongeait sur eux dans le canapé – Yixing céda et l'autorisa à regarder un épisode de Pororo, espérant que cela le calme. Pourtant rien n'y fit et Junmyeon compris qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré. Alors il attendit le garçon à la sortie de sa douche pour lui tendre une serviette et l'enserrer dans ses bras.

« Viens là mon lapin. Tu veux qu'on monte le tipi qu'on a acheté la dernière fois et qu'on joue à un jeu tous les trois ? »

Minseok retrouva instantanément le sourire et couru chercher Yixing.

Décidant qu'un moment de répit ne serait pas du luxe, ils jouèrent à plusieurs jeux et lurent une longue histoire à l'enfant avant de le border dans son lit.

Le couple échange un regard et c'est Junmyeon qui se lance en premier.

« Ça n'a pas été une journée facile, retourner à l'orphelinat, rencontrer Sehun.. on sait que cela doit être .. étrange pour toi. Si tu veux nous en parler, tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire. Et .. ce qui est le plus important dans tout ça – ce qu'il faut que tu saches - c'est que peut importe ce qu'il se passe, pour Yixing et moi tu es ce qui est le plus important dans notre vie, la personne que nous aimons le plus. » Il se rapproche pour poser un baiser sur la joue de son fils et Yixing se penche pour prendre sa main et laisser reposer sa tête contre son épaule. « Rien ne changera jamais ça. »

Minseok semble hésiter, il lance un regard confus à ses deux pères.

« Mais .. si Sehun .. enfin si .. ce sera qui que vous aimerez le plus ? »

Yixing un petit sourire en pressant plus fort sa petite main dans la sienne.

« Ce sera pareil. Entre nous deux – papa Jun et moi – est-ce qu'il y en a un que tu aimes plus ? » Le regard de l'enfant va de l'un à l'autre et il finit par secouer négativement la tête.

« C'est pareil pour nous, si Sehun entre bien dans notre vie, vous serez tous les deux nos fils et on vous aimera tous les deux de la même façon. »

L'enfant semble comprendre. Il demande un dernier câlin avant de récupérer son doudou et de remonter sa couette sur lui.

Yixing et Junmyeon le laisse dormir et regagnent le salon. La vaisselle les y attend mais leur esprit est ailleurs alors leurs gestes sont lents.

« C'était .. enfin … je ne pensais pas qu'on rencontrerait Sehun .. si vite et.. » Junmyeon se perd dans sa phrase. La journée avait été si surprenante, tellement différente de celle qu'il avait imaginé. S'adossant au comptoir de la cuisine, il passe une main dans ses cheveux. « C'est réel n'est-ce pas ? Enfin je veux dire.. _maintenant_ c'est réel ? »

Yixing repose le verre qu'il était en train d'essuyer et passe ses mains sur le rebord du comptoir en faisant face à son mari.

« Ça t'as fait la même chose pour Minseok ? Je veux dire, il t'a touché de la même façon ?

-Je ne connaissais pas encore son histoire, c'était un peu différent mais .. oui. J'ai eu ce sentiment de « protection » ? je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer autrement. Cela me semblait impossible de le laisser repartir à l'orphelinat, de ne pas le ramener chez nous. » Junmyeon secoue la tête en baissant son regard. « Le pauvre petit, il n'a connu aucune figure parentale. Tu as entendu ce que Madame Hyun nous a expliqué, ils ne savent même pas qui pourraient être ses parents. Ils a été laissé à l'hôpital, la mère avait du accoucher chez elle et depuis il n'a connu que l'orphelinat. Aucune famille d'adoption, personne pour le reconnaître, ce n'est pas pas étonnant qu'il ait du mal à aller vers les adultes. Il n'a jamais noué de relation avec l'un d'en eux.

-Cela va prendre plus de temps que pour Minnie probablement. Dans un premier temps il faut déjà qu'il s'habitue à nous.

-Madame Hyun va préféré les visites à l'agence. Comment allons-nous faire, Minnie n'aime pas y aller ? »

Yixing soupire en se passant une main dans la nuque. Pourtant, ils n'ont pas le choix, Sehun a besoin d'une permanence, de voir en Minseok la figure sur laquelle il peut compter. En montant dans la voiture, le petit garçon lui avait dit que Sehun lui avait posé pleins de questions sur eux, sur la vie qu'ils avaient depuis qu'il l'avait adopté. Il était clair que Sehun était un peu perdu dans tout ça, il n'avait que cinq ans après-tout, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Ils allaient devoir user leur patience avec leur fils pour le convaincre de venir avec eux à l'agence et ils allaient devoir être prudent et attentif avec Sehun pour suivre son rythme et apprendre lentement à le connaître.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Durant des semaines, aussi assidus qu'ils l'avaient été pour Minseok ils passèrent de longues après-midi à apprivoiser Sehun, à lui apprendre à leur faire confiance. Au début le garçon gardait ses distances, il ne s'approchait d'eux qu'après une bonne dizaine de minutes d'observation et en gardant Minseok toujours au plus proche de lui. Ce dernier se prit assez facilement d'affection pour ce petit frère qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir. Le faire aller à l'agence se fit de moins en moins difficile, il lui tardait même de retrouver « Hunnie ». Et le surnom était resté.

Une grande complicité avait fini par se nouer entre Yixing et Sehun. Le premier avait eu la bonne idée d'amener sa guitare un jour. Il avait joué un morceau pour Sehun et celui-ci avait décidé que son nouveau passe-temps serait de le regardait jouer. Junmyeon trouvait adorable la façon qu'avait les yeux de Sehun de s'allumer à chaque fois qu'il apercevait le grand étui dans le dos de Yixing.

Il leur fallu encore quelques mois d'attente avant de se voir autoriser à ramener Sehun chez eux pour le week-end. Ce fut une toute nouvelle aventure. Junmyeon qui se plaignait déjà du « petit bazar » que Minnie laissait partout où il allait, ouvrait de grands yeux en voyant ce que deux enfants étaient capables de faire. Sehun était rentré à pas prudent dans la maison, il avait tout regardé avec de grands yeux – silencieux – mais il ne lui avait pas fallu une heure avant que Junmyeon ne le retrouve en pleine bataille de coussin sur le canapé du salon avec Yixing et Minseok.

Cela avait été une soirée dont ils se souviendraient. Sehun avait refusé d'aller se coucher, il ne voulait plus lâcher Yixing et ils avaient trouvé un compromis en lui faisant partager le lit de Minseok. Ce dernier avait bien voulu lui faire de la place, trop heureux de lui céder son lapin en peluche et de le prendre dans ses bras à la place. Minseok avait toujours été un enfant tactile, il aimait les câlins et que Sehun le veuille ou non, son avis lui était rarement demandé quand les bras de Minseok se refermaient sur lui.

Au matin Minnie avait voulu des crêpes au petit-déjeuner mais Yixing avait refusé, il avait peur que cela leur porte la poisse – c'était encore trop tôt. Car effectivement, le vrai emménagement n'était pas encore pour tout de suite.

Si le processus administratif avait été plus court que pour l'adoption de Minseok, celui pour apprendre à se connaître avait été similaire. Sehun avait du venir de nombreux week-end pour enfin rester une semaine complète, puis une période de vacances et enfin le moment fut venu de finaliser l'adoption.

À ce moment là, Minseok avait déjà fêté ses neuf ans et Sehun approchait de ses six. Ils avaient tous attendu ce moment avec impatience. Minseok voulait être sûr que tout serait prêt, il avait passé de longues heures à choisir la décoration de la chambre avec Yixing. Ils avaient opté pour des couleurs marines – Sehun adorait nager – et des instruments de musique pour enfants. Yixing se voyait déjà en faire son apprenti. Junmyeon y avait mis son grain de sel pour être sûr que tout ne soit pas fait dans la démesure comme cela avait été le cas pour Minseok.

« Tu es sûr que c'est bon et si.. » Yixing se penche pour poser ses mains sur les épaules de son fils.

« Oui Minnie je suis sûr. Madame Hyun a dit qu'on pouvait venir chercher Sehun aujourd'hui et que maintenant ce serait eux qui viendrait pour les visites.

-Mais .. il ne retournera plus à l'orphelinat ? Sûr ?

-Sûr sûr. On a signé les papiers d'adoption avec Jun en début de semaine. Sehun ne quittera plus cette famille.

-Et on ne retournera à l'agence que pour les visites de contrôle et encore .. de moins en moins. » Junmyeon entre dans la pièce et passe une main dans les cheveux du garçon avant de se pencher pour embrasser sa joue. « Tu as hâte qu'il arrive ? »

Minseok hoche vigoureusement la tête. Junmyeon était tellement rassuré que cela se passe ainsi. Tout n'était pas encore joué mais il avait confiance.

Ils étaient très en avance pour leur rendez-vous mais Minseok les avait traîné à la voiture, il disait qu'il ne voulait pas prendre de risque avec le trafic. Parfois Junmyeon se demandait comment il pouvait être assez chanceux pour être celui qui élevait cet enfant.

Debout dans la salle d'attente – ils prenaient leur mal en patience – incapables de rester en place. Finalement Madame Hyun apparaît, Sehun derrière elle et en un battement paupière il est aux côté de Yixing, enlaçant ses genoux. Souriant, Junmyeon prend la main de Minseok et les rejoint.

Il reste quelques formalités mais, réuni tous les quatre, cela se passe assez rapidement. La soirée, elle, est plus mouvementée. Sehun aime beaucoup sa chambre mais il refuse d'y dormir. Junmyeon et Yixing sont en désaccord mais le premier finit par avoir le dernier mot : Sehun peut dormir avec Minseok si cela le met plus à l'aise – pour l'instant. Yixing craint de lui donner de mauvaises habitudes mais que peut-il faire quand son plus jeune le regarde avec ses grands yeux silencieux en serrant sa peluche mouton contre lui.

Il avait d'ailleurs eu raison sur le sujet car ils mirent des semaines à convaincre Sehun de dormir dans sa propre chambre mais après tout cela ne dérangeait pas vraiment Minseok. Ils prirent rapidement un nouveau rythme. Ils essayaient le plus possible de passer du temps à quatre mais des moments plus privilégiés s'organisèrent d'eux même. Minseok passait toujours des heures avec Yixing a sculpter, parfois accompagné de Sehun, même si celui-ci préférait leurs cours de danse et musique. Junmyeon avait su quant à lui trouver le chemin du cœur de Sehun en l'initiant au plaisir de la lecture et du déguisement. Sehun adorait découvrir de nouvelles histoires, les lire et les vivre. Petit à petit tout prenait forme et il lui fallu moins de temps qu'à Minseok pour les appeler papa – Yixing pensait que c'était parce qu'il était plus jeune et qu'il avait désespérément besoin d'amour. Junmyeon ne se hasardait pas en hypothèses. Il était déjà trop heureux que tout se passe bien. Il était déconcertant la rapidité avec laquelle tout semblait naturel – familiale. Quand Sehun voulait quelque chose, il utilisait son regard silencieux, celui que Yixing savait lui aussi si bien rendre persuasif – et dans ses moments là Junmyeon se surprenait à penser que le petit avait vraiment le regard de son père.

« Minseok fait attention avec ton ballon ! Sehun laisse les autres enfants jouer avec le toboggan ! » Junmyeon n'en revenait toujours pas de pouvoir venir dans ce parc. Ayant changé de travail il avait moins de raisons de venir dans ce quartier mais l'envie avait été tenace – comme un pied de nez – d'y retourner avec ses fils. Ils adoraient les voir jouer à escalader les structures en bois, nouer avec les autres enfants, faire de la balançoire .. tout simplement se mêler à la foule des parents et s'y sentir à sa place. Il n'y avait rien de plus satisfaisant que de les appeler et de les voir courir dans ses bras. Ils étaient la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivé avec Yixing.

Le seul moment qui lui rappelait que Minseok et Sehun n'étaient pas ses fils de sang, c'était quand ils devaient aller à l'agence pour les rendez-vous de contrôle. Comme un rappel de légitimité portant sur sa parentalité, Junmyeon aussi les vivait de plus en plus mal. Heureusement que, les mois passant, ils étaient de moins en moins nombreux.

Ce jour là il était pressé d'en sortir. Il prit les mains de Minseok et Sehun, les pressant vers la sortie quand son plus jeune fils bouscula un autre garçon.

« Oh, par... » s'interrompant, Junmyeon se tourne vers lui et lui lance un regard interrogateur mais l'attention de Sehun est ailleurs. Il ne le remarque pas, son regard reste fixé sur l'autre garçon.

« Jongdae ?

-Tu le connais Hunnie ? »

Du coin de l'oeil Junmyeon voit une silhouette s'avancer vers eux. Il ne relève pas, observant toujours les yeux grands ouverts de son fils.

Ce dernier semble reprendre conscience et ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais son appel est couvert par une voix plus grave.

« Jongdae...

-Jongdae ? »

Junmyeon relève le regard et c'est à son tour d'être surpris. Un adulte s'avance vers eux et le garçon – Jongdae – lui tend instinctivement la main.

« Chanyeol ? »


	3. Agir comme son père

Chap 3 – Agir comme son père

Il aurait préféré que ce soit les rayons du soleil qui le réveille. Que ce soit le vent contre le volet et le goutte à goutte du robinet de la salle de bain qui le tire de son sommeil n'a rien de très avenant pour commencer cette journée. Se retournant pour enfoncer son visage dans son oreiller, Chanyeol n'a décidément pas envie de se lever. Étant un dimanche matin, il avait espéré pouvoir paresser au lit et profiter du beau temps, fenêtre ouverte pendant qu'il se lovait sous sa couette. La météo en avait décidé autrement. Ce serait un dimanche gris et venteux.

En entendant aucun bruit dans la maison, il est tenté de fermer les yeux pour se rendormir mais le bruit de l'eau qui fuit l'en empêche. Il savait qu'il aurait du fermer la porte communicante de la salle de bain avant de se coucher. Cela n'aurait pas résolu le problème mais au moins il aurait pu faire semblant de l'ignorer.

Soupirant, il remonte ses coudes sous son oreiller et se risque à ouvrir un œil. Tournant la tête, il remarque que Kyungsoo à ses côtés dort encore. Il laisse sa tête retomber sur le matelas et passe une main sous les couvertures pour lui faire longer le corps chaud de son mari. Fermant une seconde les yeux, il s'avance pour se glisser entre ses bras et fait remonter sa main entre ses omoplates. Il resterait bien là mais ce goutte à goutte est vraiment difficile à ignorer une fois repéré. Prenant son courage il se décide à se lever mais non sans presser avant un baiser sur les lèvres de Kyungsoo. Il s'écarte doucement en le voyant remuer mais parvient à la salle de bain sans le réveiller. Il resserre le goulot du robinet, objet de son malheur et s'interroge sur la suite. Maintenant qu'il est debout, il ne serait pas raisonnable de se recoucher, si ? Il hésite une bonne seconde de plus mais finit par se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ferait mieux d'aller préparer le petit déjeuner – surtout que le petit monstre n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller.

Sortant de la chambre sans faire de bruit, il longe le couloir mais ne résiste pas à l'envie de pousser la seconde porte sur la droite. L'entrouvrant lentement, il entend une faible respiration régulière et sourit en s'approchant doucement.

Jongdae prenait toujours des poses improbables dans son sommeil, un vrai gigoton de jours comme de nuit. À pas de loup, Chanyeol s'approche du petit lit et remet en place la couette que Jongdae avait du faire tomber à coup de pied. Se laissant tomber un genoux au sol, il pose une main sur le ventre de l'enfant, attendrit de le voir serrer fort sa peluche dinosaure dans ses petits bras. Sa main remonte à son visage en une lente caresse et il se penche pour poser un baiser sur sa joue avant de dégager son front de la mèche rebelle qui lui retombait sur le visage.

Se relevant doucement, il referme la porte derrière lui et se dirige vers la cuisine. Jongdae était matinal comme tous les enfants et Chanyeol savait qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant de le retrouver en train de courir partout dans la maison.

Inspectant le réfrigérateur, Chanyeol se rend compte qu'il serait plus que temps qu'ils fassent des courses et ne voyant aucun aliment qu'il pourrait décemment cuisiner, il se tourne vers son toaster et décide de faire au plus simple. Il en est à sa sixième tartine quand il entend un bruit étouffé, suivit d'un rire qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille, celui de son compagnon.

Abandonnant sa tâche, il suit les éclats de rire comme une piste et se retrouve une nouvelle fois devant la porte de sa chambre. Adossé au chambranle, il regarde son fils sur les genoux de Kyungsoo s'évertuer à le réveiller à grand renfort de guillis. Son mari le remarque tout de suite et Chanyeol se sent réchauffé du sourire qu'il lui tend. Il reste un moment à les regarder s'amuser quand finalement Jongdae remarque à son tour sa présence. Se redressant vivement, il fait de grandes enjambées sur le lit avant de lui sauter dans les bras.

« Hey ! Ça y es tu es réveillé ? » Jongdae hoche plusieurs fois la tête. « Tu as bien dormi ?

-J'ai rêvé du dragon. Il m'apprenait à voler.

-C'est vrai ? » L'enfant part dans une longue explication et Chanyeol retourne son attention vers Kyungsoo qui le regarde en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Le film hier après-midi, un enfant apprivoisait un dragon.

-Tu es sûr que c'était pour les enfants ?

-C'était un dessin animé. »

Kyungsoo ouvre la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais faisant basculer Jongdae sur son épaule, Chanyeol se penche vers son mari et le fait taire d'un baiser. Il pose un instant son front contre le sien avant de presser un nouveau baiser contre ses lèvres.

« Bonjour mon amour. »

Kyungsoo fronce le nez en esquissant un petit sourire, Chanyeol avait toujours les meilleurs arguments. Il se recule pour s'adosser au montant du lit avant de tendre les bras pour récupérer Jongdae et les deux pères passent à l'attaque. Ils savent qu'ils n'ont pas beaucoup de temps mais ce moment est à eux et ils ont envie d'en profiter. À grand renfort de bisous, les éclats de rire de Jongdae s'intensifient.

Six mois que le petit monstre les avait rejoins, six mois que Chanyeol ne se sentait plus toucher terre. Il avait cru atteindre la félicité en trouvant sa moitié, son Kyungsoo, mais tout avait basculé quand Jongdae était entré dans leur vie. Il était la pièce manquante de leur famille.

Les minutes s'égrainent et c'est finalement Jongdae qui les rappelle à l'ordre. Assis sur le ventre de Chanyeol, savourant sa victoire, il se tourne vers Kyungsoo.

« Papa, j'ai faim.

-Oui tu as raison, on va être en retard sinon. »

Passant un bras autour de sa taille, Kyungsoo sort finalement du lit, son enfant dans ses bras, avant de tendre une main vers Chanyeol. Ils passent en cuisine et Kyungsoo esquisse un petit sourire pour son mari quand il remarque les tartines sur le comptoir. Ce dernier hausse les épaules.

« J'ai fais de mon mieux. »

L'heure tournant, il ne leur est cependant pas possible de s'attarder autour de la table. C'est une chose rare chez eux, Jongdae ayant cette grande passion pour la cuisine qui le pousse à dévorer son repas sous l'oeil toujours ébahi de Chanyeol qui pourtant est déjà habitué avec Kyungsoo à considérer le repas comme le principal moment de la journée.

Pourtant ce dernier sort de son observation quand il voit Kyungsoo se relever pour entraîner leur fils vers la salle de bain.

"Attend, on avait dit à Yixing qu'on ferait un gâteau."

Son mari relève un sourcil.

"On ?

-Enfin Dae et moi."

Kyungsoo jette un coup d'oeil à la pendule.

"Vous allez avoir le temps ? On avait dit midi, non ?"

Chanyeol hausse les épaules.

"Au pire on aura un peu de retard."

Kyungsoo s'apprête à le contredire mais Jongdae se lève vivement de sa chaise pour se placer contre ses jambes.

"Mais on avait dit à Hunnie. Je lui ai dit que je lui faisait un gâteau, je ne peux pas venir sans."

Et si Chanyeol avait mis des mois pour comprendre comment amadouer Kyungsoo, Jongdae n'avait mis que quelques jours - si ce n'était des heures à le conquérir. Il savait y faire pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait de son père – non pas que Chanyeol puisse véritablement lui refuser quoi que ce soit non plus. Du haut de ses cinq ans - presque six - Jongdae avait su entortiller ses parents autour de son petit doigt.

"Tu es sûr ?

-Oui ! Et j'ai dis qu'on mettrait des smarties dessus."

Rendant les armes, Kyungsoo lève les mains en signe de reddition avant d'en passer une dans les cheveux de Jongdae.

"Ok, je vous laisse gérer et je vais prendre une douche alors. Yeol, tu avais emballé le cadeau ?" Kyungsoo soupire en voyant l'air contrit de son époux. "Ok, c'est bon je le fais. On doit être partis dans une heure trente." Il pointe l'horloge du doigt avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Peut-être aurait-il dû réfléchir un peu plus avant de prendre cette décision. Comment avait-il pu oublier le désastre qu'était Chanyeol dans une cuisine ?

Après avoir soigneusement emballé le cadeau et pris une douche plus longue qu'il ne l'avait pensé, ses pas le conduisent vers la cuisine, étonné qu'ils n'aient pas encore fini leur tâche. Pourtant, à peine le pas de la porte passé, comme une réminiscence, il lui revient l'une des règles qu'il s'était dicté dès la première semaine où Jongdae les avait rejoint : ne pas laisser Chanyeol et Jongdae seuls dans une cuisine. Des deux, il ne savait même pas lequel était le plus maladroits, son fils de cinq ans ou son époux plein de bonne volonté ou pourvu de deux mains gauche ?

Risquant un pas à l'intérieur, il essaie de faire abstraction du tas de farine sur le plan de travail et inspire en voyant l'accumulation de saladiers dans l'évier. Il parvient tant bien que mal jusqu'au four et ouvre un œil circonspect en voyant le large sourire de Jongdae.

L'enfant s'accroche à sa manche en sautillant.

« Papa, papa, regarde le gâteau change de couleur.

-Oui je vois ça bébé, mais j'ai peur qu'il soit en train de brûler. » Se redressant, il regarde Chanyeol qui se contente de hausser les épaules.

« On a pourtant suivi la recette : 20 min à 170°. Il n'a pourtant pas bougé, juste.. cramé. Je ne comprend pas. »

Kyungsoo jette un coup d'oeil à la recette.

« Il aurait du monter, tu as mis combien de levure ? » Il voit les yeux de Chanyeol se baisser tandis que ses lèvres murmurent le mot à nouveau mais avec une intonation surprise.

« Levure ?

-Chan ! Tu as mis de la levure ?

-Mais c'était pas sur la recette.

-Bien sûr que si, juste ici. » Et Kyungsoo désigne une ligne sur la feuille tandis que son compagnon se passe une main dans la nuque.

« Je pense qu'on est passé à côté de celle-ci. » Il ouvre la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose quand l'intervention de Jongdae l'interrompt.

« Feu ! Feu ! Le gâteau prend feu. »

D'un geste rapide, Chanyeol l'attrape pour le faire passer derrière lui tandis que Kyungsoo ouvre la porte du four pour retirer le gâteau qui effectivement était en train de prendre une belle couleur noire corbeau. Laissant le moule refroidir sur les plaques il éteint le four.

« Ce n'est rien, il n'y a simplement pas assez de pâte et le four est trop fort pour le faire cuire normalement. C'était une belle tentative.

-Mais... mais ... » Jongdae s'avance pour se positionner entre les bras de Chanyeol. « J'ai promis un gâteau à Sehun.

-On peut toujours en acheter un au passage.

-Non, .. je voulais le faire. » La mine de Jongdae s'affaisse tandis qu'il laisse sa tête retomber contre l'avant bras de Chanyeol. Les deux hommes se lancent un regard interrogateur.

« Ok .. » Le regard de Kyungsoo se pose sur la pendule, « .. on a encore un peu de temps. On va en re-faire un tous les deux, un facile.

-Tu es sûr ? »

C'est au tour de Kyungsoo de hausser les épaules devant Chanyeol.

« Tant pis si on est un peu en retard ? Tu peux faire un sac avec les affaires de Dae et du coup prendre un douche ? J'habillerais Dae pendant la cuisson. »

Kyungsoo reprend rapidement en charge la préparation du gâteau. Tandis qu'il guide son fils dans les étapes, il en profite pour nettoyer et ranger tous les ingrédients que la petite tornade a sorti. En un tour de main, un nouveau gâteau est placé dans le four et Kyungsoo l'entraîne dans la salle de bain pour le débarbouiller. Il remarque que Chanyeol est toujours sous la douche et il a à peine le temps de se retourner que son petit garçon l'y a déjà rejoint.

« Douche ! Moi aussi je veux une douche. »

Jongdae adorait tellement jouer dans l'eau que Kyungsoo et Chanyeol avaient pensé aménager une baignoire pour qu'il y soit plus à l'aise. Ce projet n'était d'ailleurs pas totalement à banir et ils y pensaient sérieusement.

Il observe Chanyeol réceptionner Jongdae avant qu'il ne glisse et commencer à lui passer du savon. Battant en retraite, Kyungsoo se dirige vers la chambre de Jongdae pour récupérer le sac que Chanyeol avait préparé pour sa sieste. Il finit ensuite de rassembler leurs affaires et il ne faut pas longtemps avant que les deux autres garçons ne le rejoignent, Jongdae fièrement habillé de son tee-shirt de super héros préféré et d'un short.

Kyungsoo ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire attendri en les voyant passer la porte.

« Je me souviens pourquoi c'est moi qui choisi ses vêtements la plupart du temps.

-Il est très bien.

-Ce tee-shirt a tellement été porté qu'il est plein de trous et un short en cette saison n'aurait pas été mon choix mais..

-C'est Super Xiumin ! J'adore ce tee-shirt. »

Baissant les yeux, Kyungsoo voit Jongdae la tête basse, tirant sur le bas de son tee-shirt pour observer le dessin, et son père ne peux s'empêcher d'avoir un large sourire.

« Je sais mon chat. Va pour Super Xiumin alors ».

La dernière étape et celle du dressage car que serait un gâteau d'anniversaire sans bonbons pour le décorer ? Jongdae est impatient de montrer son oeuvre à son meilleur ami. S'assurant que Kyungsoo avait toutes leurs affaires, ils finissent par enfin se diriger vers l'extérieur pour reprendre leur voiture. Pendant que son compagnon ouvre le coffre pour y déposer leurs affaires, Chanyeol aide Jongdae à s'installer dans son siège. Kyungsoo s'assoit derrière le volant et ils prennent la route vers la maison de Junmyeon et Yixing.

Il ne suffit que d'une main posée sur la porte pour que celle-ci s'ouvre immédiatement. Kyungsoo, Chanyeol et Jongdae sont accueillis à grand renfort de cris et d'embrassades. Sehun est le premier à apparaître dans l'encadrement et il se rue automatiquement dans les bras de Kyungsoo puis Minseok lui succède et vient saluer Chanyeol. Sehun remarque ensuite Jongdae et il entraîne son ami vers l'intérieur et probablement sa salle de jeu.

« Ah vous êtes là, Junmyeon se demandait où vous étiez passé.

-On a eu un petit contre-temps." Chanyeol tend le gâteau à Yixing. " On a pas retrouvé les bougies j'espère que tu en as."

Son ami hausse les épaules en souriant.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Jun a dévalisé le rayon la dernière fois qu'il a fait les courses. Je crois qu'il a assez de bougies pour couvrir leurs anniversaires jusqu'à leur dix-huit ans.

-Comme ça c'est prêt, on a plus à y penser." Junmyeon vient d'apparaître dans l'entrée et Yixing lève les yeux au ciel avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille, ses lèvres proches de ses tempes. " Je ne sais pas vous mais moi je meurs de soif. Je pensais qu'on pouvait aller sur la terrasse comme il fait beau ?

-Tes parents sont déjà arrivés ?"

C'était une petite fête d'anniversaire entre ami, Sehun venait d'avoir six ans et ils avaient préféré voir les choses de façon intimiste. Junmyeon avait juste invité ses parents car ils connaissaient bien Chanyeol et Kyungsoo et que cela leur feraient plaisir de passer un peu de temps avec leurs petits-fils. Pourtant en se garant Kyungsoo n'avait pas remarqué leur auto.

"Mon père a attrapé un virus, apparemment il est couché depuis deux jours, ma mère va simplement passer pour le café." Les accompagnant vers la terrasse, Yixing s'éclipse en cuisine pour rapporter des bières et des en-cas. Minseok, Sehun et Jongdae ont disparu depuis longtemps, il ne leur a fallu qu'un instant avant de trouver un jeu pour les occuper et les adultes les regardent semer la pagaille entre les coussins du salon sans même relever un sourcil.

"On va vraiment être les parents gâteux qui ne savent pas dire non, n'est-ce-pas ?

-J'en ai bien l'impression." Yixing et Chanyeol finissent leur verre en lâchant un soupir simultané.

"J'ai du mal à croire que c'est notre quotidien maintenant."

Yixing hoche la tête.

"Je te comprend, déjà Minseok et on avait le sentiment que plus rien n'était réel et maintenant Sehun..

-Tu te lèves encore les nuits pour vérifier qu'ils sont là ?" Le ton de Chanyeol est goguenard et il éclate de rire quand Yixing lui donne un coup de coude.

"Je n'aurais jamais du te dire ça.

-Oh si ! Parce que ça a donné des idées à Soo, il l'a fait les premiers soirs et j'ai pu doublement me moquer."

L'entendant à l'autre bout de la table, Kyungsoo lui lance une serviette en papier qu'il avait préalablement roulé en boule.

" Tu ne devrais pas en rire, je te signales que tu le fais toujours, je t'ai entendu ce matin.

-Je vérifiais s'il était réveillé ce n'est pas la même chose.

-Bien sûr."

Les enfants ayant eux aussi faim, ils reviennent rapidement à table et le repas peut commencer. Il est entrecoupé entre chaque plat par les vas-et-viens des enfants qui trouvent décidément que leurs parents mettent trop de temps à manger et que leurs discussions ne les intéressent pas. C'est finalement au dessert qu'ils prennent le temps de se poser – pour admirer le gâteau de Jongdae dans un premier temps, ce qui lui vaut une étreinte de son ami. Mais ce qui fait véritablement venir des étoiles dans les yeux de Sehun, c'est le moment qu'il attend depuis longtemps, recevoir ses cadeaux. Extatique devant le train électrique que ses parents lui ont offert, c'est Yixing qui est mis à contribution pour le monter. Au premier coup de sifflet de la locomotive, Junmyeon se redresse sur sa chaise et commence à regretter son achat.

Les laissant profiter des nouveaux jouets, les quatre adultes s'exilent dans le jardin, une tasse de café à la main. Pourtant, Junmyeon a à peine le temps de s'asseoir dans l'un de leurs fauteuils en rotin qu'il entend son aîné l'interpeller – après tout, tout jeu de train à besoin d'un contrôleur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est Jongdae qui passe un nouvel appel, ils ont besoin de volontaires. Kyungsoo se lève en premier et il fait un signe à Yixing et Chanyeol pour qu'ils restent assis.

Restés seuls, les deux amis finissent tranquillement leur café en abordant divers sujets mais invariablement, le thèmes des enfants est celui qui fini toujours par revenir.

« Vous avez l'air bien, Kyungsoo et toi. Je veux dire, vous avez eu des moments de flottement au début avec Jongdae – vous n'étiez pas sûr de bien vous y prendre avec lui – mais j'ai l'impression que c'est désormais derrière vous, non ? »

Chanyeol repose sa tasse sur la petite table avant de caler son dos contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Il remonte des cuisse contre son torse

« On a décidé d'arrêté de se prendre la tête. Au début, on s'angoissait beaucoup, on avait peur de trop en faire ou pas assez. C'est surtout le problème des règles qui nous a posé question. Quand lui dire non ? Comme le chemin a été difficile pour son adoption et que c'est un enfant tellement désiré, on avait peur d'être forcément un peu trop laxiste avec lui. Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Yixing sourit.

« Oui, totalement. On a pensé la même chose avec Junmyeon. Au début, c'était déjà tellement magique d'avoir Minseok avec nous qu'on voulait juste qu'il soit heureux – même si cela voulait dire aucune règles. Et on s'est beaucoup demandé si cela n'allait pas être un problème, est-ce qu'on allait pas mal l'élever en faisant ça ? »

Chanyeol se passe une main dans les cheveux avant de se gratter la nuque.

« Et comment vous avez fait ?

-En fait... ça s'est fait tout seul. Avec l'arrivée de Sehun on s'est vite rendu compte qu'il fallait des règles sinon ce serait infernal. Ça s'est fait petit à petit bien sûr mais on est plutôt content de ce qu'on a mis en place. Et vous ? Tu dis que tu as arrêté de te prendre la tête.

-Oui. On a essayé de prendre du recul avec tout ça parce que j'ai eu le malheur de poser des questions à la mère de Kyungsoo sur ses méthodes d'éducation et on a été bombardé de messages de conseil. Mon père à aussi voulu s'en mêler, ainsi que mes collègues … On savait plus trop qui écouter, quoi faire... alors on a lâché prise. Jongdae est génial, on lui pose des limites sur ce qui est fondamental : le respect des autres, mentir, mal se comporter... mais pour le reste .. » il hausse les épaule « .. s'il est heureux, on est heureux. Et si cela veut dire que pour l'instant on le chouchoute un peu trop – tant pis. On aura le temps plus tard de revoir notre discours. Pour l'instant ça se passe bien alors on essaie de faire le plus naturellement possible.

-Vous avez raison. Le mieux c'est de le faire comme vous le sentez. Si tu te forces avec un comportement qui ne te correspond pas il va le ressentir et cela ne donnera pas de bon résultats.

-On s'est mis tellement de pression, Soo et moi, à vouloir être les parfaits parents, à tout faire comme il faut – que ça a été un réel soulagement quand on a lâché prise. On ne sera jamais de parfaits parents, personne ne l'est, du moment que Dae va bien et qu'on ne le transforme pas en démon – en un plus grand démon qu'il ne l'est en ce moment" ajoute t-il en voyant un petit sourire sur les lèvres de son ami " tant qu'il va bien, je n'ai pas envie de m'inquiéter pour autre chose."

Yixing se balance un instant sur son fauteuil en hochant la tête.

"C'est le bon état d'esprit à avoir. Ça nous a pris du temps à Jun et à moi pour en arriver là."

Comme un mouvement instinctif, ils se tournent tous les deux vers la terrasse où les enfants avaient installé le train. De là où ils se trouvaient ils pouvaient voir Sehun sur les genoux de Junmyeon, construisant un wagon tandis que Kyungsoo courrait de Minseok à Jongdae pour les faire ajuster la trajectoire qu'ils donnaient à leurs locomotives. Ce moment reste suspendu pendant quelques secondes puis Chanyeol se tourne vers son ami.

"Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si Kyungsoo n'avait pas voulu qu'on adopte."

Yixing fronce les sourcils en se rajustant sur sa chaise.

"Comment ça, "ce que tu aurais fait"? Tu veux dire...?" Il ne termine pas sa phrase mais son ami le comprend parfaitement.

"Non, non, je ne serais pas aller à cet extrême.. enfin je ne crois pas. Je veux dire, je voulais un enfant, j'en ai toujours voulu. Et c'est vrai que quand Kyungsoo a manifesté des réticences je me suis posé beaucoup de questions, est-ce que je pourrais être avec quelqu'un qui n'en veut pas, faire ma vie sans fonder une famille ? Bien sûr que j'y ai pensé.. mais c'est Soo." Il jette à nouveau un regard vers la terrasse. " Ne pas voir son futur de la même façon peut être un motif de rupture, je comprend les gens qui se séparent parce qu'ils ne veulent pas les mêmes choses.

-Tu penses que tu serais parti ? Tu l'aurais quitté s'il n'avait pas voulu d'enfant ?

-Non, je préfère penser que j'ai toujours su que je pouvais le faire changer d'avis." Pendant une seconde les deux hommes ne disent rien, puis secouant la tête pour chasser cette idée, Chanyeol se redresse sur son siège, retrouvant son sourire. "Tu me connais, dans le pire des cas, je serais parti pour mieux revenir trois jours plus tard complètement désorienté."

Yixing lui rend son sourire avant de se retourner brusquement en entendant une voix derrière lui.

"Qui est désorienté ?"

Chanyeol ne se départit pas de son sourire tandis qu'il tend la main pour inciter Kyungsoo à s'asseoir contre lui. Un bras autour de ses épaules et ses lèvres dans ses cheveux.

" Personne, on parlait juste de la période avant qu'on adopte Dae. Comment je t'ai persuadé."

Son sourire s'élargit en sentant son compagnon lui donner un coup de coude.

"Tu ne m'as pas persuadé, je savais déjà que je voulais une famille .. j'étais juste indécis sur le moment." Il continu quand il voit les sourcils de Chanyeol se hausser. " Bien sûr que je voulais un enfant avec toi, mais le moment où on a commencé à en parler n'était pas le meilleur moment.

-Ça faisait pourtant déjà longtemps qu'on était ensemble.

-Et alors ?"

Yixing se tiens un peu en retrait. La conversation semble plutôt intime et il ne sait pas s'il doit intervenir. Sa réserve l'emporte et il se contente de leur donner un peu d'espace en se reculant dans son fauteuil.

"Comment ça ? Après des années de couple c'est assez normal d'aborder ce sujet ?

-Oui mais on s'est mis ensemble tôt, on était encore jeune."

Pourtant sa position d'observation est compromise quand Kyungsoo se tourne vers lui pour le prendre à témoin. Yixing se redresse en voyant son ami lui faire un signe de tête.

"Je veux dire, vous aussi vous avez mis du temps avant de vous lancer, c'est une décision importante.

-Hum.. oui, enfin on savait que la procédure serait longue et on a mis toutes nos chances de notre côté avant de commencer.

-Mais nous aussi on était prêt." Chanyeol s'avance sur son siège, il semble attendre un assentiment de la part de Kyungsoo. Pourtant, celui-ci hausse les épaules, ne semblant pas d'accord avec lui.

"Tu étais prêt, pas moi."

C'est au tour de Chanyeol de froncer les sourcils et Yixing se dit qu'il aurait peut-être du aller aider à monter le train.

"Je veux dire.. j'avais peur. On était ensemble depuis plusieurs années mais cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'on vivait ensemble et.. un enfant, fonder une famille ça bouscule forcément tout. Je savais qu'à partir du moment où on commencerait le dossier plus rien ne serait pareil. Même si l'enfant n'était pas encore là, on ne serait plus juste "toi et moi" mais déjà "nous, attendant d'être trois". Tout aurait été différent et même si c'était ce que je souhaitais – dans le futur – je n'étais pas sûr que c'était ce que je voulais tout de suite. Je me demandais si on avait déjà assez vécu en tant que "toi et moi", avant d'être plus. Même si quand on a commencé les démarches, on savait que cela nous prendrait de longs mois, voire des années avant que cela se concrétise, je savais qu'on ne serait plus aussi "libres" qu'on l'était avant." Il se passe un main dans ses cheveux en baissant la tête. "Je m'exprime mal, je ne veux pas dire qu'on est pas _libres_.. juste que notre quotidien allait déjà être bouleversé. Les rendez-vous avec les psychologues, les visites de la maison par les services sociaux … ce n'était déjà plus juste toi et moi. Enfin je m'embrouille, …"

Mais Chanyeol voyait ce qu'il voulait dire. Il était surpris que cet aspect de la question ressorte aujourd'hui. C'était sans doute la première fois que son compagnon mettait autant de mots sur son ressenti. Il connaissait sa réticence et il savait qu'au final ce n'était pas parce que Kyungsoo avait peur qu'ils soient de mauvais parents ou qu'il ne souhaitait pas d'enfants, mais il avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi il avait autant repousser le moment.

"Je n'ai pas été convaincu d'avoir un enfant, j'en voulais un avec toi parce que je savais que c'était toi.. pour moi ; et que tu serais génial en tant que père mais quand tu as commencé à m'en parlé ça m'a paru trop tôt. On était si bien en couple, est-ce qu'on allait pas gâcher ce qu'on avait en se lançant trop tôt dans de trop lourdes responsabilités ? C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu reculer un peu, pour profiter de toi un peu plus longtemps."

Chanyeol ne sait pas trop ce qu'il peu répondre à cela, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il s'était attendu pour cette soirée. Les mots bloqués dans la gorge noué, il passe simplement sa main sur la nuque de de son compagnon avant de la laisser retomber le long de son bras pour trouver sa main.

"Je ne savais pas non plus si je serais à la hauteur, je ne savais pas si je pouvais encore aimer autant – encore plus que toi. Ça a déjà été difficile d'accepter tout ce que tu me faisais ressentir, j'avais peur de ce que cela signifiait d'aimer encore plus. Mais j'ai fini par laisser mes doutes derrière moi et.. " il jette un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule " .. Dae, ça a été si simple de le laisser devenir la personne la plus importante pour moi, si simple de l'aimer comme le mien. On ne sera peut-être pas des parents parfaits, on ne fera peut-être pas tout bien mais tout ce que je ferais maintenant ce sera pour lui."

Chanyeol se rapproche de lui, jusqu'à ce que sa peau retrouve la sienne, un bras autour de sa taille. Son ton n'est qu'un murmure et il sait que ce n'est pas suffisant mais il ne parvient qu'à lui murmurer "je sais" tout contre son épaule avant de laisser ses lèvres s'y poser. Il sait que Kyungsoo le comprend.

Yixing qui était resté silencieux jusque là se passe une main sur le visage. Il avait été à la fois gêné d'assister à cette conversation qui relevait de l'intime et pourtant satisfait de comprendre un peu mieux la dynamique de couple de ses amis. Il avait été tellement heureux pour eux qu'il réussissent à vivre leur rêve et il ne lui avait pas fallu plus d'une journée pour tomber en amour pour Jongdae. C'était une chance qu'ils se soient trouvé tous les trois.

Posant ses mains sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, prêt à intervenir, il est interrompu par une voix derrière lui. La mère de Junmyeon vient d'arriver et Yixing l'entend saluer son époux. Faisant un signe à ses amis pour qu'ils ne bougent pas, il prend appuis sur ses mains pour se relever.

"Non, ne bougez pas. Parlez tranquillement, on viendra vous rejoindre avec le café de toute façon."

Laissés seuls, il y a ce moment de flottement entre Kyungsoo et Chanyeol. Ils savent qu'ils n'ont plus vraiment besoin d'ajouter quelque chose. Cette conversation avait été nécessaire mais il était inutile de la poursuivre. Chanyeol ressentait un sentiment de soulagement à enfin comprendre un peu mieux ce qui se passait dans la tête de Kyungsoo. Lui qui se vantait de pouvoir toujours savoir ce que son compagnon pensait, il devait bien s'avouer - enfin seulement à lui-même - qu'il y avait des fois où il ne savait vraiment pas ce que son compagnon pouvait éprouver. Kyungsoo avait mis du temps à s'ouvrir à lui et il restait après tout quelqu'un de pudique.

Incapable de trouver les mots qu'il pourrait bien prononcer après cela, il se contente de presser son front contre le sien. Il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il veut transmettre par ce geste, un remerciement pour s'être confier ? pour la confiance qu'il avait en lui? en eux ? Il est pourtant sûr que Kyungsoo comprend son message quand il sent sa main se refermer sur la sienne et sa joue se frotter contre la sienne. Il ne sait pas qui initie le mouvement mais soudain ses lèvres sont sur les siennes et il ne peut que fermer les yeux pour se presser plus fort contre son amant.

C'est dans cette position que Yixing et Junmyeon les retrouvent quelques minutes plus tard. À grand renfort de raclements de gorge, le couple se sépare mais non sans conserver un large sourire.

La mère de Junmyeon les salue et ce second café est le moment pour les enfants de revenir à la charge pour le goûter. Junmyeon s'étonne de l'appétit et de l'énergie de Jongdae. Lui qui est habitué à la paresse de Sehun et ses baisses de tonus tout au long de la journée, ne sait pas comment il arriverait à gérer une tornade comme le petit garçon.

Tandis qu'il tend un verre d'eau à l'enfant assis sur ses genoux, Chanyeol dit d'une voix basse « c'est bien pour ça qu'on en a qu'un ». Il affiche une moue innocente quand Jongdae se tourne vivement vers lui mais le petit garçon ne semble pas bien comprendre l'ironie de la phrase et finalement sa part de gâteau est bien plus intéressante alors il retourne à son assiette sans plus prêter d'attention aux conversation des adultes. En un geste tendre, Chanyeol pose sa joue contre sa tête mais l'instant paisible ne dure pas. Il y a trop de tentations, trop de jouets dans la pièce pour que Jongdae reste bien longtemps en place. Entraînant Minseok à sa suite – Sehun ayant décidé de se lover entre les bras de Junmyeon – les deux enfants repartent vers la salle de jeu.

La mère de Junmyeon ne reste pas longtemps, et son départ signe celui de Kyungsoo et Chanyeol qui doivent préparer les affaires d'écoles de Jongdae mais aussi finir certains de leurs dossiers pour le travail.

Chanyeol ne peut s'empêcher de se moquer des adieux déchirants auxquels s'adonnent Jongdae et Sehun – tout en sachant qu'il se rêveront dans quelques heures – étant dans la même classe.

« Je plains leur maîtres, il doit bien avoir du mal avec ces terreurs. » Mais le rire de Chanyeol se transforme en plainte quand il reçoit un coup de coude de Kyungsoo.

Une poignée de main à Yixing et une tape sur l'épaule de Junmyeon.

« On se voit mercredi ? » C'est à peine une question, designer en lingerie Kyungsoo aidait parfois Junmyeon dans son travail. Et depuis quelques semaines, les deux hommes avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver tous les mercredis. Ils parcouraient la ville, magasins comme bâtiments à la recherche de nouvelles inspirations. Kyungsoo conseillait Junmyeon dans les tissus, les coupes, cela donnait parfois des idées au jeune architecte pour des intérieurs et de nouvelles façons de penser les espaces. Junmyeon ouvraient les portes de vieux bâtiments à Kyungsoo qui s'inspiraient d'anciens styles dans ses collections.

Après un dernier signe de la main, ils re- prennent finalement la voiture et leur retour à la maison passe comme l'éclair. Chanyeol avait oublié de faire une partie des devoirs, donc ils s'attablent dans le salon pendant que Kyungsoo fini de classer les bons de commandes qu'il avait laissé sur son bureau en rentrant le vendredi soir. Il décide ensuite de s'atteler à leur dîner, ne voulant pas confier la tâche à Chanyeol. Pourtant la même évidence qui avait frappé son mari le matin même lui parvient à son tour, ils n'ont plus rien dans le frigo.

Les éclats de rire de son fils dans le salon ne lui donne absolument pas envie de se creuser la tête et ils préfèrent sortir son téléphone de sa poche pour commander avant de les rejoindre. Dans le salon, la séance de devoir est apparemment fini car un dessin animé passe en fond tandis que Chanyeol, assis sur le tapis s'est lancé dans un jeu de construction. S'installant dans le dos de Jongdae, Kyungsoo pose un baiser sur sa tempe avant d'aider son fils dans la construction de son vaisseau spatial.

« C'est le vaisseau de Super Xiumin, il vient d'une autre planète et il a des super pouvoirs.

-Il lance des éclairs non ? » L'enfant lève les yeux au ciel et Chanyeol ne peut s'empêcher de trouver adorable cette manie qu'il a emprunté à Kyungsoo. Parfois, en voyant Jongdae agir comme son père il en oubliait qu'il avait été adopté mais il était normal que l'enfant leur ressemble, après tout il était leur.

« Mais non ! Ça c'est ChenChen, Super Xiumin c'est la glace ! »

Kyungsoo acquiesce avec un petit sourire et le sujet lui sort de la tête jusqu'au moment du coucher.

Jongdae ne va jamais au lit sans avoir lu avant l'une des histoires d'exoplanète et de ses supers héros.

« Encore une ! Celle où Baekkie sauve Suho-ppa du monstre Sous-Marin !

-Demain, on lira _Six ans de ship_ demain. Ce soir tu dois dormir, il y a école demain. »

Lui donnant sa peluche dino, Chanyeol se penche une dernière fois pour déposer un baiser sur son front tandis que Kyungsoo porte sa main à ses lèvres puis ils ne sortent tout les deux pour le laisser s'endormir.

Se retrouvant dans le salon, ils se lancent un regard interrogateur en voyant l'amoncellement de jouets à ranger. Et, dans un même geste, ils se détournent d'un même geste et prennent la direction de la salle de bain.

C'était leur moment privilégié, celui où ils se retrouvaient. Tandis qu'ils se pressent l'un contre l'autre pour profiter du jet d'eau, Chanyeol serre Kyungsoo plus fort contre lui, ses mains se referment sur les siennes et ils nouent leurs doigts ensemble. Se penchant, ses lèvres parviennent à hauteur de ses tempes, y laisse un baiser fugace avant de s'attarder sur l'arrondi de son oreille.

"Je t'aime tellement. Tellement, tellement... presque autant que Jongdae." Il a un ton moqueur en prononçant la dernière partie et Kyungsoo ne peut réprimer un sourire. Il remarque tout de suite la lueur amusée dans le regard de son époux.

"Moi aussi, tu es mon numéro deux."

Plus rien n'était pareil depuis six mois. Ce qu'il pensait impossible s'était réalisé, il aimait quelqu'un plus qu'il n'aimait Soo, il renonçait volontiers à ses grasses matinées et passait ses journées à siffloter des chansons pour enfant qu'il ne parvenait pas à sortir de sa tête en somme il n'avait jamais été plus heureux.


End file.
